


［歌剧魅影］戴耶小姐的歌唱家

by 弥椿 (mzlyyk)



Series: 音乐剧脑洞延伸系列 [1]
Category: Discovery of witches, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M, Witches, vampire
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 54,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzlyyk/pseuds/%E5%BC%A5%E6%A4%BF
Summary: 如果克里斯汀是只小吸血鬼~+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++年幼的克里斯汀是个被初拥了一半的小吸血鬼，老戴耶带着她到处流浪一样的生活。老戴耶去世后克里斯汀辗转来到了歌剧院之后，机缘巧合之下发现了歌剧院的幽灵是自己的歌唱家什么的balabalabala……





	1. 克里斯汀拥有了一个新朋友

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是歌剧魅影+真爱不死+发现女巫设定+暮光之城设定+稀少hp设定+个人私设  
大部分剧情发展基本按照爵爷的音乐剧走+部分原著和少量04电影（25th和鱼面是初心oao  
有原创剧情部分，人物造型使用原著，脸可带入25th的鱼面
> 
> 第一次写文，文笔稀烂不抱有任何希望，激情开文，逻辑死bug满天飞，人物我流ooc，更新估计也稳不了大概是随缘，我要是脑子里内部脑完了估计也就不想更了这样emmmmmm  
jj吃相太难看了所以跳槽过来了233
> 
> 总之，哪里有问题欢迎指出qwq

“克里斯汀，我们又要搬家啦。”结束完一天演奏的小提琴家回到家里这么对着自己年幼的女儿说。  
克里斯汀是个漂亮的小姑娘，她有一头遗传自父亲的金发，卷卷的披在身后，鹅蛋脸，白皙的皮肤透着健康的粉色，蓝色的眼睛如同天边的晨曦。她看起来就像是街边橱窗里摆放着的昂贵的洋娃娃。  
“可是爸爸，我们才搬来这里一年。”跑出来迎接父亲的小姑娘在听到这句话之后不开心的嘟起了嘴，“克里斯汀好不容易才交到的朋友……”刚说完小姑娘像是想起什么似的猛地捂住自己的嘴，然后眼神不住的瞄向自己的父亲。  
“小洛蒂，你答应过爸爸什么？”听到女儿不小心说漏嘴的小提琴家蹲下身平视着自己的女儿。  
“答应过您不能偷偷跑出去玩，”克里斯汀小声的说道，她抬起头瞄了瞄父亲的脸，发现并没有生气的样子，于是胆子又大了起来，她搂住父亲的脖子撒娇般的蹭了蹭，“可是爸爸，我没有让别人注意到我，而且你看，我最近长大啦！”小姑娘用着一种欢快的语气说到。  
而小提琴家的重点显然和他的女儿不同，他所有的注意力都被听到克里斯汀那句“长大啦”吸引走了，他拉开女儿，站起身，比划了一下克里斯汀的身高，又重新的，仔细的观察着小姑娘的脸。  
“哦……哦，这可真是……”古斯塔夫看着变化其实并没有那么明显——但对着一模一样，毫无变化的模样两年，任何一点细微的变化都会被无限放大——的小姑娘，神情顿时激烈了起来，但也就一瞬间的事情，他又冷静了下来，仿佛刚才激动地话都说不利索的人不是他似的。  
“克里斯汀，爸爸的小洛蒂，告诉爸爸，你见到了谁？”他又一次蹲下身，神情严肃又担忧的看着她询问着。  
这可不是个好兆头，小姑娘心想，爸爸看起来并没有那么生气，但也不会轻易原谅她。克里斯汀有点委屈，在她看来，每天被关在屋里不允许轻易外出的自己孤单又可怜，而好不容易交到了新的朋友爸爸似乎又很不赞成的样子，她不明白为什么，就像她不明白为什么自从自己两年前大病一场后就好像没有怎么长大过似的，而爸爸又总因为这个原因把她关在屋里一样。  
古斯塔夫 戴耶先生可不明白自己的女儿在想什么，自从两年前自己的妻子去世，克里斯汀失去了自己的母亲，年幼的小女孩儿显然无法承受这个打击，她在母亲下葬的那个夜晚自己跑了出去，等到戴耶先生找到自己的女儿的时候，可怜的小姑娘晕倒在她母亲的墓碑前，体温严重流失，裸露在外的皮肤上还有着一些细碎的伤口。  
之后克里斯汀大病了一场，持续的高烧让他心惊胆战，生怕一个不小心自己心爱的女儿也要离开自己去陪伴她的母亲，幸好——感谢上帝垂怜——四天之后那嚇人温度终于降了下来，但随之而来的，越来越无法让人忽视的一些小细节也随之而来：他的小姑娘不再喜欢柔软的蛋糕和甜甜的糖果，转而偏好起了那些坚硬的，没有什么味道的坚果；她不再喜欢香甜的牛奶，在某个他表演晚归后的夜晚，准备去给女儿一个晚安吻的小提琴家看到过他的女儿晚上在房间里偷偷地喝她藏起来的，属于她父亲的葡萄酒，并且毫无醉意，要知道，这可是个从没有沾过酒的，年仅五岁的孩子；最关键的是，她不再喜欢熟透了的食物，小姑娘已经不仅一次的表示过比起她的面包和烧肉，她更想吃她父亲那份半熟的牛排！  
最终让可怜的小提琴家发现自己的女儿身上可能发现了某些可怕的变化，是一年后的某一天，他突然发现他的小姑娘没有丝毫的变化，这个丝毫的变化，不只是指长相，还有身高，就仿佛她的年龄被永远停留在了她五岁的时候。如果说这还不是戴耶先生最终决定带着女儿四处游历的原因，压弯他的最后一根稻草是他亲眼看到克里斯汀在厨房里，用手指捻起一块毫无处理的，还带着血水的生牛肉送进了自己的嘴里，脸上的表情就仿佛是她在生病之前吃着她喜欢的柔软的蛋糕，喝着香甜的牛奶。  
上帝啊，如果这是对我从那场可怕疾病里救回我女儿的惩罚。小提琴家绝望的想，他绝对不会让镇上的人发现这个可怕的秘密，趁着他们还没发现，带着我可怜的克里斯汀赶紧离开这里，在克里斯汀还没有从这可怕诅咒中解脱之前，绝不回来！  
第二天小镇上的人们发现戴耶家大门紧锁，就仿佛是有什么可怕的事情发生了——小提琴家带着他的女儿连夜走了，并且看起来短期内是不会回来——那个外乡人戴耶家招惹到了可怕的东西——说法五花八门——一时间在法国的这个小镇上流传开来。

之前他们总是在离巴黎不是很远的几个镇子里兜兜转转，对外宣称的是喜欢外出游历的流浪音乐家——克里斯汀不愿意离开去往母亲的沉眠之地太远的地方；但自从发现了他的克里斯汀虽然不是经常——但每隔上那么一段时间就必须要吸食血液——这还是可怜的小提琴家的几次早归发现的规律。于是他选择了离首都远远的乡下，于是他带着女儿来到了这个位于汝拉地区的卢旺小镇。

而现在又不一样了，小提琴家逼迫自己冷静下来：之前他还能因为把女儿锁在家中不让外人看到她而心存侥幸；而现在他的克里斯汀已经不知道偷偷跑出去多少次了——哦，上帝！甚至拥有了一个听起来关系密切的朋友！天知道在这将近一年的相处里这个朋友有没有注意到克里斯汀不寻常的地方，她没有丝毫的变化与成长——虽然现在不知道是什么原因让仿佛禁锢着她的时间的枷锁松动——但这也绝对不是一个什么好的征兆。

必须要在让他最害怕的事情发生前，带着他的女儿逃离这里！这个小镇短期时间内绝对不可以再回来！搬家的事情要快速的提到行程上——不！最好今天就走！  
“克里斯汀，快去收拾一下你的娃娃吧。”他尽量用着一种轻松的口吻对女儿说道，“我们现在就要搬家啦！”  
克里斯汀撇了一下嘴，有些不开心，但也知道父亲的这句话不容辩驳——父亲这么做也是为了她好——但她就是有那么一点难过，她没有时间和她的新朋友正式的、慎重的道别，甚至还没有为他准备离别的礼物。

他可是她唯一的，也是最好的朋友了，她不知道自己还能不能再见到他，也不知道自己的不辞而别，她的新朋友会不会为此感到难过。

小姑娘一边难过的收拾自己的行李，一边小声地为自己的新朋友诉说着歉意；而她不知道的是，一个路过这个小镇的马戏团，也在稍作休整之后，重新踏上旅途。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人物果然是自己有灵魂的……第一章而已，走向就偏离了我的大纲emmmmmm


	2. 关于克里斯汀的这个新朋友

准确来说，克里斯汀并没有见过她的新朋友。她的新朋友住在一间狭小逼仄的地下室里，离戴耶家也就隔着一条街的距离——那里阴暗潮湿，天气好的时候才会有几丝少的可怜的阳光泄露进去。

她只知道她的新朋友有着一双漂亮的金色的眼睛。

他们隔着窗户上的铁栏杆交流和玩耍，她会给她的新朋友讲一些她觉得有趣的小事，而她的新朋友会告诉她今天他又听到了什么有趣的声音——她的新朋友似乎天生就对声音有着超乎寻常的敏感，他能觉得哪些是有趣的，哪些似乎有着自己独特韵律，哪些就只是单纯的噪音。他能根据他听到的这些声音编成旋律哼给她听。

她的新朋友是她两年来第一次没有听从父亲的嘱咐第一次偷偷跑出来的战利品。

一条街的长度在曾经年幼的克里斯汀眼里已经是非常遥远的距离，哪怕她的速度比起以前不知为何快了许多，她为自己征服了一个觉得自己这辈子都不会走到这么远的距离而感到有点小小的自得，而这个时候，她觉得她闻到了一个味道——不，她确信她闻到了一个味道——那是一种怎样的味道啊，像是大火灼烧过后的焦土味；又像是曾经父亲给她尝过的那块巧克力的味道，苦味弥漫到最后只留下的腻甜。  
无论如何，小姑娘默默的吞了一口口水，这个味道唤醒了她久违的——说起来十分奇怪，这并不是什么十分美妙的的味道——确确实实的饥饿感。

他的出生似乎并不受到期待——在他还要更加年幼一些的时候，他还渴望着母亲温暖的怀抱，但每次只要他稍稍靠近一下他的母亲时，那个女人总会发出尖利的嚎叫：“让那个小怪物离我远一点——！上帝啊，为什么要派这个小恶魔来折磨我？！把他关到地下室去！”然后他就会被那个称之为父亲的人揪着头发粗暴地扔进地下室。  
最开始他还以为是自己哪里做错了什么，直到有一天，他透过镜子看到了自己的脸——那半张脸就仿佛是被什么人粗暴地撕扯下一张皮似的，粉色的新肉和青黑色的筋交织扭曲在一起遍布盘横在脸上，宛如一条条蛆虫在蚕食着他；因为长期生活在地下室不见阳光，他的皮肤苍白极了，这半边的发际线明显高于另一边，一块钱币般大小的疤贴在那里，薄薄一层仿佛会露出大脑；半边嘴唇破碎而肿胀，枯槁的挂在那里。

扭曲的，丑陋的，畸形的！不，这不是人，这才不是人！怪物！怪物！这是魔鬼的造物！他是魔鬼的造物！  
头脑在短暂的空白之后，一股难以言说的暴怒情绪开始在他的身体里肆意翻滚，这是他第一次表现出了极端的情绪下暴戾失控的一面，他抄起旁边的什么东西狠狠的砸向镜子，飞散的碎片划开他裸露的皮肤，但他就像没有感觉一样依然一下一下地砸向镜子，仿佛这样就能让镜子里那张扭曲的脸消失一样，一旁似乎有女人的尖叫，她嘶吼着：“他疯了！他疯了！那个小怪物疯了！把他锁起来！你要小心，他会传染你！他会伤害你！”  
这声音刺耳又让人烦躁，而这一次，他再也没有用曾经那种慕孺的神情看向他的母亲——他甚至不需要所谓的父亲来揪住他的头发——他冲进了地下室，并且在之后的几年中再也没有踏足过外面的世界。

克里斯汀顺着味道寻找过来，最后停留在墙角边上的一个不大的窗洞前，她侧着身弯下腰，凭着不知为什么更加良好的视力，顺着透过来的阳光，她看见了一个阴暗狭小的房间，还有一双灿金的眼睛。

哪怕是生活在地底的怪物，也向往着阳光。这个可怜的，甚至没有被父母取过名字的男孩会在阳光灿烂的日子里坐在靠近窗户一点的位置上，让那一点稀薄的光笼罩着自己。  
但今天似乎哪里不一样，男孩儿皱着眉头，他听到窗边传来窸窣的声音，接下来，一大团阴影挡住了大部分本来就为数不多仅剩的阳光。

“日安，先生。”  
男孩儿发誓，这是他听过的——原谅他贫瘠的词汇，毕竟从来没有人夸讲与教导他——从他出生到现在，最好听的声音。清脆的，柔软的，让人想起春天里芬芳的花香——这个形容或许很奇怪，但这的确是男孩儿现在能想到的最美妙的场景了。  
他看见了有几撮蓬松翘起的，金色的发丝偷偷躲过阴影的扑捉，在阳光下肆意宣扬着自己的色彩。他看不见小姑娘的长相——她背着光，窗户又实在过高，阴影笼罩在她的脸上——他觉得有点遗憾，但又觉得有着这样声音的人应该也是最好看的。  
他有点高兴，又有点难过，还升起了一种怪异的愤怒。他欣喜于有人用这种友好的声音给他打招呼，让他有一种他是健全的错觉；又因为给他打招呼的小姑娘是因为看不见他的脸才会友好而难过；他愤怒于声音的主人可能会因为这张脸不再友好，又带着点恶意的欢愉——想看到小女孩看到他这张脸被吓到尖叫的场面。过于复杂的情绪交杂在男孩儿脸上让他看起来怪异极了。

克里斯汀可看不到那么多，过于黑暗的地下室哪怕她现在过于优秀的视力也只能看清那双灿金的眼睛和男孩的脸部轮廓。她带着一种热情的，友好的情绪向这个闻起来非常棒，甚至有点激起她食欲的男孩儿打招呼，却半天没有得到回应，那双漂亮的金色眼睛直直的看着她，生活在地下室的孩子就仿佛是个木偶，一动不动的杵在那里。

这应该是天使吧。男孩儿心想，有着金色头发和好听声音的存在，一定是天使了！是关于声音与音乐的天使！

于是从这一天起，活在地下室里孤独的男孩有了第一个秘密，一个独属于他的秘密，是关于他的新朋友。他的新朋友，是上帝赐予他的天使。  
而从这一天起，克里斯汀拥有了她自从随着父亲开始流浪般的生活却一直被关在家里，将近快三年多以来的第一个新朋友，他闻起来味道真棒，好得让她经常忍不住的吞口水。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 果然好久不写东西了压根没有什么手感。。。。。啊这都什么玩意儿啊我好绝望（疯狂撞墙


	3. 克里斯汀的认知开始重组了

克里斯汀从来没有想过他们会离开汝拉地区（小姑娘其实连她在的小镇叫什么都不知道呢）去往另一个未知的地方。  
哪怕她的实际年龄和她的壳子不太相符，也不能否认内里她也只是个小孩子，在她的认知里，她居住的地方就是她所认识到的世界的全部。所以当她的父亲，古斯塔夫 戴耶提出来他们将会离开卢旺横跨大半个法国去往西北方的布列塔尼的时候，她其实是茫然的。

那对克里斯汀来说完全是个陌生的国度，而这场旅行也不亚于一场冒险。这么一想小姑娘又顿时高兴了起来，她觉得她可以把旅途上遇到的新鲜事和听到的新故事记下来——介于她现在有了一个无与伦比的大脑和优异的记忆力——然后等哪天回来——可怜的小姑娘甚至不知道她的父亲在她还没有从那可怕的诅咒里脱身之前都不打算再回到那个镇上了——可以将这些讲给她的那位住在地下室的朋友听，他一定没有听过那些！他会愿意听她讲的，就像她愿意听他哼唱那些美妙的旋律一样！小姑娘充满信心的想着。

其实小姑娘好奇极了，为什么她的朋友喜欢住在地下室里还不愿意出来，但一种莫名的直觉告诉她不要去问这些问题，它们会让你失去他——哦，你也不想失去他从此只留你孤孤单单一个人玩吧？

奇怪的声音和奇怪的想法在小女孩儿的脑子里盘旋。她一时间迷茫又困惑，不禁甩了甩头暂时把这个声音的问题撇之脑后。  
这和她的那位朋友相处的这段时间小姑娘看起来的确是长大了一些——她看起来不再是五岁的时候的那一小团的模样，她有明显的长高——整整三寸；模样有了些许变化，虽然还是孩子般的样貌，但是完全能让见到她的人觉得：这是一个正在长大的六，七岁孩子的模样。

没错，六，七岁，三年后她终有了长大的痕迹，从五岁变成了六七岁。老戴耶先生还以为一切都在朝好的方向发展的时候，克里斯汀的成长又一次停止了。这一次，她维持在了将将七岁左右的模样，而此时，他们已经站在了布列塔尼的土地上。

他们住在一个鲜为人知的海滨小镇上——小提琴家不敢带着他异常的女儿住在有大量人口与教职人员的眼皮子底下——这里的生活平和又安宁，让初来乍到的老戴耶先生可以暂时性的放松一下一路上紧绷的神经，他甚至还可以让女儿出来，短期内可以像个正常的小姑娘一样在外面玩耍奔跑——这里可没人认识他们。

他们把房子建在了远离人群的地方——那里更加靠近海，而附近海湾礁石遍布，港口与码头离它远极了——人迹罕至的地方让克里斯汀终于有那么一方小小的天地可以让她玩耍奔跑，甚至是释放一下她压抑了许久的，后天古怪形成的本性——或者是本能——上帝才知道这玩意儿究竟是怎么一回事——原本的她根本不可能——仿佛就一眨眼的功夫她就从屋子前跑到了沙滩的那头；仅仅感觉只是随意的一纵身，就借着几个力跳上了那个最高的悬崖顶上；她似乎还可以不用呼吸——在她因为好奇而向浅海往里面走了走的时候，不小心被竖起的小礁石尖绊倒一头砸向了较为深一些的——对于年幼的克里斯汀来讲无疑是深渊了——海床的断层处。  
在几乎绝望的挣扎后克里斯汀放弃了呼救，她觉得很累——这里人迹罕至，怎么喊都不会有人来，爸爸去小镇上的教堂帮忙去了——又觉得去陪伴自己在天堂的母亲也没有什么不好——她想她了，相信妈妈也一定在思念她——可是爸爸该怎么办？  
突然想到父亲的小姑娘一惊，她原本飘浮在水里的身体本能的动了起来，她下意识的一呼吸，海水灌进她的鼻腔，她突然发现原本以为会有的溺水感根本就不存在；哪怕是憋气到现在，胸腔也没有爆炸感——她就像一个罐子，水可以随时灌进来也可以倒出去——根本不会对罐子造成什么影响；小姑娘猛然发觉，她似乎，是可以不用呼吸的。

小姑娘有点害怕，她知道自己生了一场大病后自己的身体有很多奇怪的改变，但她觉得这都没什么，她的父亲依然爱她，包容她，照顾她；她甚至拥有了一个亲密的——在她看来已经是亲密的——朋友。

但现在，这个看上去才七岁出头，实际上已经九岁多了的小姑娘正处于信仰崩塌和她幼小的认知分离重组的阶段——介于她曾经真的是一个虔诚的基督徒，他们一家都信仰着上帝——她有点分不清自己是活着的还是已经死去了的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 克终于意识到自己不是人了可喜可贺（不
> 
> 稍微在这里梳理一下时间线：  
小克五岁被吸血鬼进行初拥，然后外貌就保持在五岁左右  
老戴耶在一年多以后发现这个问题，并且开始带着克里斯汀流浪，这会小克她六岁多  
兜兜转转了两年后他们住在E所在的小镇上，这会小克八岁了，同年她认识了还年幼的魅影，两人成为了朋友相处交往了一年，期间小克五岁左右的相貌开始了成长，并缓慢的持续了一年。  
九岁的时候老戴耶发现了这件事，带走了小克前往布列塔尼，两个人没有互相道别就分开了，小克的生长又长停了，停留在刚刚七岁左右的样子。
> 
> 至于魅影他老人家的时间线到后面到某章的时候再更新  
=========================================  
地名是原著上写的，具体省份和大致方位我是查的谷歌地图，应该不会有啥大的问题。。。吧？


	4. 走向未知又注定的未来

“克里斯汀，你还好吗？”  
然而回答他的依然是小姑娘因为房门阻隔而有些失真的那句“我还好，爸爸。”

古斯塔夫 戴耶先生最近对自己女儿的心理状况产生了些许担忧。

他的小女儿自从将近半个月前浑身湿哒哒的回来后，就把自己关进了房间里，再也没有下过楼。如果不是中途他送上去的那杯红色的……被喝干净后放在门口，他都想直接冲进去确认克里斯汀的平安。

值得庆幸的是，在老戴耶先生失去冷静前，克里斯汀先一步的恢复了过来：过去的那些天就仿佛是梦境，如今醒了过来——小姑娘如往常一般整天蹦蹦跳跳，跟她的父亲学习音乐，喜欢听她的父亲讲述那些美丽又阴暗的北欧传说和那个与她有着相同昵称的，关于小洛蒂和伴她入睡的音乐天使的故事。

似乎一切都没有改变，又似乎有什么东西在暗中悄悄的生长发芽。

她像是已经全盘接受了自己的改变——包括自己已经死去却又还活着的事实——并且也不打算再在父亲的面前做那些其实无用又拙劣的伪装（其实小姑娘只是害怕父亲担心），毕竟那杯放在她门口红色粘稠的液体——还有之前的那些——就是她的父亲亲手准备的。

仅仅九岁（在别人看起来也就将将七岁）的小姑娘在意识到自己的与众不同——是的，在她结结巴巴的向父亲询问他是否爱她依旧，她的父亲拥抱了她并且告诉她她是上帝的恩赐，而那些让人无可奈何的需求只是这场恩赐的后遗症罢了——就开始了兴致勃勃挖掘自己因为这份恩赐所带来的未知力量和对于自己本能的解放。

大概因为不再去想那些让人想不通的事情原因，克里斯汀将更多的时间花在了与父亲学习音乐上——她是个可造就的音乐天才，早在她识字念书之前，戴耶先生就教她识读乐谱；她的歌声美妙动听——现在她偶尔会和父亲一起去往小镇上的集市、节日庆典或者乡村舞会上：这位世上最好的小提琴手会演奏斯堪的纳维亚民谣——那是这位来自外乡的小提琴手遥远的家乡的曲调；而他相依为命的女儿则为他伴唱（因此小姑娘的音乐素养得以突飞猛进）——这个据说因为身体孱弱才不常出现在人群中的小女孩每一次的出现，都会因她的美丽、优雅和尽善尽美的言谈举止而引起一番轰动。人们对父女俩的音乐百听不厌，认为他们把最美的音乐带到了这个偏远的小村庄。

在这期间，小姑娘如她的父亲般喜爱上了这里：老戴耶先生自从到了这里，这两年颠沛流离的生活所带来的疲惫与风霜就仿佛一扫而空，恢复了最初的活力——他深深的爱上了这里的海，并告诉克里斯汀这里的海水的颜色与他们的故乡斯堪的纳维亚是一模一样的——这让他在闲时经常一个人站在海边，拉着催人泪下的乐曲，他说大海这时也陷入沉寂，聆听他的音乐。而因为她的异常所带来的的一切，小姑娘难过又愧疚，在看到父亲对这里表达出的喜爱，让小姑娘有了一定要好好地把自己藏起来——哦感谢上帝他们住的更加偏僻——一定要小心再小心，不能让正在奇怪的自己（想到这里小姑娘皱着眉毛撅了噘嘴）——原谅她还不算丰富的词汇只能这样形容自己因为半血统原因偶尔爆发出力量——被人发现。

于是在接下来的两年里，小姑娘将这份小心与谨慎维持得非常好——她依然看起来没有丝毫的长大——可能心智上有了稍稍的成熟（但又因为身体年龄的禁锢使得她在已经11岁的年纪里依然一团孩子气）；但哪怕长时间的不出现在人群依然有些较为敏感的人会察觉出异样，于是两年后，他们又一次的搬离了这个位于布列塔尼岛上的偏僻小镇，前往了巴黎。在那一年里，小姑娘终于接受到了正规的音乐教育与训练。  
之后，他们又一次的搬了家——这次他们朝着东南的方向前进着——而这一次由于小提琴家突然莫名的对异域音乐的坚持，这让他们本来只处于法国境内的旅行——是的，老戴耶先生坚持称这只场旅行——变成了一场未知的冒险；或许也是因为这突如其来的的想法改变了什么未知的命运，从而让这未知的命运又让一切走向了冥冥之间注定的未来。

这种玄妙又缥缈的，仿佛某种被选择到的现在与因选择而注定的未来像是被不知名的线串起来的东西，克里斯汀可能已经有些记不太清了——她曾经有几次偷偷地溜出去玩的时候，到达过流浪的吉普赛队伍里。在那里有一个用任何来描述“美丽”这一概念的词汇与句子来形容都显得于过苍白的女人，她有着一双神秘又巧夺天工的绿眼睛，身边跟着一只同样美丽的小羊——她曾经说过她的名字，古怪又复杂，但这位世间罕见的美丽女郎也体谅地说过一个法国名儿：“您也可以叫我‘阿妮丝’，我亲爱的。”——她教过她一些奇妙的小知识，并且曾经提起过，这种东西，是早已被刻写在预言诗上，已经拉开了序幕的命运。  
“但是您不用害怕，亲爱的!"最后一次见面时，这个说不清是茨冈还是埃及的绝世美人儿对年幼的女孩儿说道：”在命运到来前的那一刻，谁也不知道到底会发生些什么，谁也不知道会发现什么转变；但是请放心，您的掌纹虽然前半段杂乱无章，但是后面却清晰明了——虽然有一些小小的挫折——但这无关紧要！您必定会幸福美满！必要时，我将献上我的善意！“  
明艳的吉普赛女郎微笑的看着克里斯汀 戴耶，昏暗的帐篷里，她的面孔被点燃的香料升起的袅袅白烟朦胧暧昧的半遮半掩了起来。熏香浓郁的味道让小姑娘现如今敏感的嗅觉闻着有些刺鼻与头晕脑胀，于是这一次，那些奇怪的话语她也顾不上追问就匆匆离去，结果回到家就被她的父亲发现了偷偷溜出去玩儿的事情，于是小姑娘老实的在家里呆了小半个月。  
后来她终于又一次找到了机会偷偷地跑到混乱的贫民窟去，却再也没有见到过那个奇怪的女人了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 拉出支线任务剧情23333不过在这本里不重要，异族美人儿只是个剧情NPChhhhhh  
========================  
方位部分是我对着谷歌地图摸索的希望没啥大问题毕竟我地理和方位不咋地（。


	5. 关于克里斯汀一些随着血统带来的问题

她的海岸边被冲上来了一个人。  
小姑娘站在那个趴躺在她沙滩上的可怜的黑卷发男人的头顶前，板着一张小脸冷漠的想。

随着克里斯汀的年纪的逐渐增长——但遗憾的是小姑娘的外貌依然没有丝毫的变化——实际上内在的心理年龄也没有随着她的真实年纪一起长大（随着长久的观察老戴耶先生已经确认了在禁锢他可怜女儿时间的锁链松懈下来之前，克里斯汀的心智也不要想着有多大的成长——至少是和她真实年龄成正比）——女孩体内那一半的血统也日益成熟，曾经一些只是苗头的习惯与观念也逐渐明显起来：女孩的领地意识强极了，只要是未经过她允许随意踏上她的领土——没错克里斯汀将它称之为领土——若是像她父亲这样亲密的人，小姑娘只会闷闷不乐一阵子；可惜，大部分人并不在这个范围内——她如同一位被冒犯了领土的国王，矜持又隐含怒火的瞪视着这个让人厌恶（实际上无辜极了）的倒霉鬼，直到那人幡然醒悟后主动退出，她会送上一个满意又略带赞赏的眼神，并朝他露出一个大度的微笑（但在别人看来，这个小女孩友善极了——上帝！看看她那双明亮的蓝眼睛，还有嘴角边那甜蜜的微笑）。

除此之外，她对于血液的进食需求也逐渐稳定了下来——从最初的絮乱毫无规律可言，到现在逐渐稳定成有迹可循——她现在的最大极限是将近两个月（这大概是随着小姑娘的实际年龄而增长的），在一次女孩将近两个月没有过对血液的渴求让小提琴家快要将这件事遗忘的时候，被逼到了极限的血统发难了——小姑娘在饿极了的状态下终于失去了理智——准确来说是恶魔克里斯汀（小姑娘将这个时候的自己称之为恶魔）占据了她的身体，控制了她的思维——嗜血的欲望站于上风，她冲出了窗户，等到小提琴家找到他这可怜的女儿的时候，上帝啊，这是一种何等可怕的光景？地狱也不过如此了！老戴耶不仅倒抽一口凉气，右手在胸前下意识地画着十字，口中喃喃念着祷词。

那是一个小镇上庆典的日子，欢笑声与音乐声从小镇中心的广场上隐隐传来，热闹的喧嚣声与这个阴暗角落形成了一个可怖的对比：一面是欢愉的世俗，另一面则是血腥的炼狱。阴暗的角落里，将将七岁的小女孩缩着身体坐在墙角，怀里托抱着一个比她高不知道多少的成年女性，她大概是在回家的路上经过这里——看看这被打翻在地的篮子，散落在周围面包与水果——却被饿急了的小姑娘袭击——她已经晕死了过去，感谢上帝他的克里斯汀可能是还小的原因并没有让那个可怜的女人致死——她倒在地上，眼睛紧闭，头往后仰脸色惨白，胸脯微弱的伏起着。小姑娘大概是已经吃饱了，有一下没一下的舔食，直到她看到父亲的到来。

小提琴家看着他的小女儿毫不在意的扔下那个可怜的女人，仿佛只是随手扔下了什么不起眼的垃圾一般，如同往常一样露出一个甜蜜的笑容朝他跑来扑进他的怀里——但老戴耶先生并没有像往常一般同样伸出手拥抱住女儿。他低下头看向他怀中的小女儿——如玫瑰花苞一般的美丽——来自她早逝的母亲的美貌；她蓝色的眼睛灿若星辰，她的头发如同初阳下埋藏着黄金的莱茵河水般柔和又灿烂；这是上帝赐予他的天使，这是他妻子留给他最后的礼物。但老戴耶先生又像是第一次见到这个小女孩一般，他觉得自己怀中的的小女孩儿熟悉又陌生：她对生命没有丝毫敬畏，哪怕她爱着她的父亲也与旁人无关；在她小小的世界里，人似乎被分成两种类型：她领土的子民，她爱着他们；其他的则是食物——介于之前的血液一直是老戴耶先生亲自为她准备而从未让小姑娘动过手，以至于这是他第一次直面眼前的这个小怪物——上帝原谅他吧，他已不敢确认眼前的这个究竟是怪物还是他女儿——自己捕食食物的场景。

“看看这熟练的样子吧……”可怜的小提琴手喃喃道，“这已经不是第一次了对吗，克里斯汀？”

吃饱喝足已经恢复了寻常状态的小姑娘将脸埋在父亲怀中撒娇，她显然没把父亲的这句话当回事——随着血统的一些潜移默化，她已经是有些（或许是大部分）把那些人当成对待食物的态度了——哦谁又会对自己的食物的生命保持敬畏与尊重呢？——她并不觉得这是什么大不了的事，以至于她对于现在父亲没有回抱她而感到有点疑惑与委屈：她只是饿到受不了跑出去吃了个饭——好吧，她承认原来也有偷偷自己去猎食——但向上帝发誓，这是她第一次捕食人类，而且那时她是真的被突如其来的饥饿统治了自我，她是身不由己的——可是选择自己更喜欢的味道又有什么不对呢？她已经喝厌了动物的血：鸡血总是很淡，鸭血又有一股子奇怪的味道，鱼的口感就更差了！哦上帝可以的话就更不要提其他老戴耶先生能弄到的血了。她倒是之前在森林边缘曾经猎到过一只走失的小鹿，那个的味道倒是很好，但很可惜他们没有在那个小镇上停留多久——他们很快就搭上了火车前往下一个地方。

古斯塔夫 戴耶先生第一次没有拥抱亲吻自己的小姑娘——因为这场不算意外的意外——他应该早就料到这样的事情迟早会发生，只是自己一直抱着某种侥幸——就如同当初把克里斯汀关在家里不让她见外人一样——迟早都会发生，只是早晚的问题。  
于是在时隔了几年之后，他们又一次连夜从小镇上出逃，小提琴手终于重视起了女儿的一些教育问题——小姑娘依然美丽、优雅，穿着得体，言谈举止尽善尽美，见过她的人无一不赞美她是一个可人的小天使——但内在的认知却出现了巨大的偏差。除去她身上那由于奇怪的变异造成的原因，更多的则是小姑娘对此的毫不在意与放任自流——她选择了让血统里的那一丁点儿的恶无限放大改变自己，而不是选择稍微的约束来使它消失。

于是在接下来的一路上，古斯塔夫 戴耶有意无意的，或者是不经意间向他这个怪物般的女儿——愿上帝原谅他，他永远爱他的女儿——无论她变成什么样子——哪怕她最后成为了一个堕落邪恶如撒旦的怪物——，至少也是不能在进食的时候让人发现她吸食人血这件事；他不能永远保护他的小女儿——尤其是他可怜的小姑娘身上停滞的时间很可能会让他直到死去都不能亲眼见证她成长为一位优雅美丽的淑女——在他死后，他希望他的小姑娘能继续快快乐乐的活着，而不是没过多久就和他与妻子团聚——哦上帝知道他可怜的女孩儿能不能在死后去往天堂——他就必须教导她压制住心中虚弱的魔鬼，让她要像常人一般生存：尤其是不能把人类当成食物，至少不是在饿到失去理智前绝对不可以暴露出这一点将自己置于危险之中从而被教廷活活烧死——就像他们对待那些女巫那样。

感谢吧！可怜的小提琴手一路上尽心尽力的引导与教诲得到了回报——虽然没有完全，但也是不小了——小姑娘牢牢记住了父亲的这些话，她不是没有难过的——在她差点吃死了一个曾经和她一样的人类——但很可惜，也就那么一点，转瞬即逝后依然十分平静甚至心安理得；但她再也不想让父亲失望难过了——哦上帝啊！她曾在那次的“坦白”时这么发过誓言，可现在她一点都没有做到，她又让父亲再一次的难过失望！哦，克里斯汀真是个坏孩子，上帝原谅我吧……（想到这里，克里斯汀不禁吸了吸鼻子把眼泪又憋了回去）

再之后的路程中，小姑娘再也没有出现过相同的状态了，老戴耶先生也牢牢地记住了这件事，并及时递给她那杯红色又粘稠的液体让她进行某种补充。他们再一次的驻足在一个偏远的小镇上并将暂时的停留地定在这里——这是位于地中海的地区的一座海滨小镇，他们这次依然选择了住在远离人群的地方——这里只有几户人家，十分便于他们保守秘密；而那片绕过房子就能到达的海岸在没多久就被小姑娘划进了自己的势力范围（这是她最近从书上新学到的词）。

这是个如同往常一般无二的下午，小姑娘撑着把伞——哦画册上的淑女们都是这么做的——一只手拎起脱下的鞋子与裙子的一角走在沙滩上，踩着水顺着海岸线散步。而这时，她闻到一股若有若无的味道——那个味道细微，裹在腥咸的海水和晒过的沙子味道里仿佛一根紧绷的线，下一秒就要断掉了一样；还有那几乎没有的呼吸声——被海浪声拍打的支离破碎；不算远的地方——对于她现在来说这个距离的确不算远——有一个卧趴在那里的黑点，水有一下没一下的冲刷着他，隐隐透出人形。  
克里斯汀在确认那是个人的时候就默默地板下一张脸——虽然父亲慎重的教导过，她还是不喜欢有人未经她允许就随意踏入她的势力（小姑娘最近很喜欢这个词，她觉得这样很酷），哪怕这个人已经陷入昏迷是被海水冲上来的——她站在这个家伙的头顶上的位置，开始思考将这个棕色皮肤的家伙吃掉后扔进海里不会被别的人（关键是父亲）发现的几率。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啰里吧嗦的解释了一波设定，然后讲一下我这边的小克其实对一些道德伦理（后续某些剧情的某些情节）不那么在意（。  
但不代表我本人立场与观点啊！！！（那些是不对的不对的犯法的不要学！！！！！）  
好像有些地点上的bug，但我地理不咋地所以就不要太在意了吧emmm
> 
> 最后再吹一波鱼面真好啊1551，我又有了新脑洞到时候要是写的到完结的话就把这部分的脑洞当番外写给你们看！wwwwwwwwwwwww


	6. 达洛迦

当老戴耶先生回到家里，第一眼看到的就是他坐在壁炉前椅子上的小女儿有一下没一下的晃着自己的腿，表情极为严肃的盯着地毯上一个正以一个扭曲姿势趴卧在地上的家伙。他的脸砸在地上以至于不知道长相，大概是个成年男性——哪怕姿势有点扭曲他也看起来很长；有着一头黑色卷曲的头发，因为一边对着点燃的壁炉所以导致了半边干燥蓬松的头发张牙舞爪的乱翘而另一半的卷毛一缕一缕湿哒哒的蜷在头上——很显然他身上的衣服也是一样的状态，不过明显要看起来比他的头发更要脏一些。  
金发的瑞典人默默收拾好了情绪——得益于他的女儿，他现在对于各种各样的突发情况已经见怪不怪了。他先是迎接了在他进门一瞬间就就蹦下椅子朝他跑来的小姑娘——他拥抱了他的女儿，亲吻她的额头，询问她这一天心情。等这一切都结束后，他像是才想起那个还躺在壁炉前的可怜男人，于是他问道：“克莉丝，或许你愿意告诉我，这个人是谁？”  
“是我从我的沙滩上拿回来的，爸爸。”克里斯汀在想起这件事情的一瞬间就皱起了一张小脸，她着重强调了一下”我的“这个词，想要父亲注意到犯错的并不是她：进了她的领土就是她的所有物。并且用的词仿佛这个人就是个可以随便拿走的物品似的。  
老戴耶先生对她的措辞表达不置可否，他上前蹲下身，将这个可怜的，被自己小女儿一路头朝下拖回来的黑发男人转了个身：这是一个棕色皮肤，有着偏长黑色卷发的年轻男人，他看起来才二十出头，眼睛紧闭，脸上有着淡淡的胡茬——源自于在海上漂流许久没有刮脸的原因。从他那颇具异域风情的长相和身上那套已经脏兮兮甚至是破破烂烂的衣服上来看应该是个亚洲人。  
检查完这个可怜男人身份与携带物品(如果他在海里漂了那么久还剩下的话）的金发的小提琴手站起身耸了耸肩，他转过身微微弯下腰对着自己的小女儿轻松的说道：“我们可不能把他扔在这里；来吧，我的小小姐，让我们一起把他搬到床上去——老天，他根本没有看上去的那么轻！”

等到这个年轻的异域男人醒来的时候，他已经被打理干净躺在一张柔软的的床上。房间里的光线有些昏暗——大概已经是晚上了，他想——壁炉里烧着火，偶尔传来一两声木头被烧裂的轻响声。  
太安静，也太安稳了。年轻的棕肤男人不禁抻了抻腰——他已经很久没有睡过这么安稳又舒适的一觉了，都怪那个该死的埃里克！——自从国王开始让这个带面具的家伙为他建造机关刑具与陷阱迷宫的那一刻就将他派遣给了这个怪异的家伙并吩咐他可以“请随意差遣和使唤他“——这个之前一直用着一张粗糙简陋的纸板面具挡住他畸形丑陋的半边脸的男人——真主在上！又不是他不允许他在波斯王宫期间戴面具并且嘲讽他“多么丑的一张脸啊”，“背叛真主的魔鬼，易卜劣斯的奴隶！”——就现在看来他就不该将他引荐给国王，无论他的才华多么出众！他就不该认识他！——看看在听到这句话的时候埃里克露出的那个恶劣的笑容（这让这个有着半张破碎扭曲的脸的男人看起来更扭曲了）他就该知道他该和安稳的日子道别了——介于他将会在很长一段时间内被这个讨厌的家伙为了发泄怒火而指挥着东奔西跑——而现在，瞧瞧吧！他甚至遇上了刺杀！他早该料到那些亲王们在那些可怕的机关和满是陷阱的迷宫已经建造的初具规模起来的时候就想要下手，但又对那个狡猾的男人束手无策——他们根本不能在国王眼皮子底下动手，他现在可是他的宠臣——于是他们就找上了他；哦得了吧，杀了他又有什么用！他只是个跑腿的！想到这里，男人不禁翻了个白眼，并为被牵连的自己所受到的悲惨遭遇默默做了个祈祷的姿势来聊胜于无的安慰自己。

“爸爸，那个人醒过来了。”  
在留意到楼上有着轻微的脚步声传来，坐在餐桌前嚼着坚果的女孩儿在微微侧过头后这么对自己的父亲说。

“真高兴看到您健康，先生。”在看到棕肤的年轻人出现在楼梯口的时候，老戴耶先生停下了与女儿的对话，站起身向前走了两步。  
“非常感谢您救了我！好心的先生。”年轻的波斯人走下楼，他急步走上前，对着金发的小提琴手行了个礼说道。  
“嘿，救您的可不是我。”听到这句话老戴耶笑了起来，露出了眼角细碎的皱纹——常年又毫无终点可言的漫长旅途让他过早的沧桑起来；他拍了拍这位年轻人的肩，愉悦地说道，“是我的小女儿在海边玩耍的时候发现了您——显然您现在看上去比那会儿要好多了——来用点餐吧！希望你会喜欢今天的羊角包，要知道让娜家的面包一向不太好买到！”  
“那么，感谢您，我的小小姐！也感谢您的慷慨，先生！”在听到男主人的说辞后，棕肤的年轻人立即对着坐在椅子上的小姑娘施了一礼：他抬起了小姑娘的左手轻吻一下表达了自己的感激与尊敬之情，对此小姑娘回了他一个甜蜜的一笑——真主安拉，这是多么可爱又甜蜜的一个小天使啊！之后他接受了老戴耶先生的好意，落座在了餐桌边。  
许久没有进食的年轻人吃的很快，也幸好老戴耶先生对此抱有理解与宽容。于是在这顿晚餐终于结束的时候，棕肤的异域男人放下了手中的餐巾，他再次感激的对这间房子的两位主人说到：“再次感谢两位的慷慨！这位先生，小小姐。”他站起了身，向前微微鞠了一躬，“如您所见，我是一位波斯人，我真诚的邀请我的两位救命恩人来我家里做客，请务必给我一个报答的机会——您与小小姐会是我的座上宾，不会遇到任何不敬之处——啊对了，您和小小姐可以称呼我为‘达洛迦’，我是波斯王宫的警卫长——哦至少在落海前还是的！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于波斯的宗教信仰有点复杂，之前还以为只是单纯的伊斯兰教我有点天真……我这边谷歌到的实在有点繁杂干脆还是直接伊斯兰好了emmm包括一些名字我是直接谷歌的可能会有些问题但不要太在意……吧orz  
最后好想把前面剧情全部快进直接到歌剧魅影剧情然后写甜甜甜和车啊（手动狗头


	7. 波斯

波斯在欧洲人的眼里，是浪漫的代言词。  
东方的国家都像是被一层神秘的纱笼罩着，那里有着富饶的土地，独特的文化，精美的瓷器，奇异的香料与乐器声交织在一起形成一幅充满了异域情调的油画。

这是戴耶父女第一次踏上这片广阔的土地，他们被这与他们国家截然不同的奇妙场景吸引走了注意力。  
但可惜的是，在他们还没有尽情的享受到这与欧洲大陆截然不同的风情前，达洛迦带他们去的第一个地方，是波斯的王宫——这个被刺杀的倒霉鬼在回到国的第一时间就被国王招进了宫——苏丹的宠姬迫不及待的想看看这个平时体面的警卫长狼狈落魄的模样。

很显然这位美貌的妾室现在失望极了——她极力想在外客面前掩饰这种失态，效果却不怎么显著——她在嘴角努力上扬几次不怎么成功后就招来了侍女重新戴回了面纱：哦，她还嫌侍女戴的速度慢而颇为恼火地训斥了她并让人将她拖出去领罚——这下连克里斯汀都看得出来她那皮笑肉不笑的神情。“她甚至没有旁边那位年幼受宠的小公主来的面不改色。”刚被王宫的警卫长引荐了身份的小姑娘在行礼的时候心里暗戳戳地想着。

“达洛迦，我亲爱的警卫长！”位于高座的波斯王高声道，他似乎本想说些什么，却被一旁的小公主打断了。这位受宠的小公主跳下自己软榻走近她的父亲，撒着娇扑进他的怀中，脸上带着某种天真的笑容，她附在自己父亲的耳边小声说了些什么。  
凭借着卓越的听力，克里斯汀听见的是小女孩特有的清脆，这个声音甜美又隐隐透着某着说不出的恶意。声音的主人说道：“父王，为什么不让他们去看看正在建造的那个宫殿呢？若如这个外乡人所言，他们是为了追求更加广阔的艺术而来的话——那是一个多么伟大的建筑！他们一定会为之倾倒！而且，既然是艺术，您的建筑大师不也十分的＇艺术＇嘛？”  
最后一句话总觉得哪里透露着怪异，旁边的宠姬在听到“建筑大师”的时候身体并不明显的颤抖和眼中流露出的惊恐怎么看怎么觉得哪里不对，但还来不及等到克里斯汀想明白，波斯王的声音又再一度传来。  
他像是被小女儿的话愉悦到了似的发出了豪爽的笑声，紧接着他拍了拍紧紧依附在他身边的宠姬的手，又抱起小公主放在了地上。他站起了身，走下几节楼梯，站在了达洛迦的身边，拍了拍警卫长的肩，他大笑的说道：“奈迪尔，我忠诚的警卫长！来吧，带着你的朋友们，你们可以尽情地参观本王的宫殿！再也没有比本王的王宫更集聚的艺术之地了！——哦没错，没错，还有那里，那里你一定要带他们去看看！——多么伟大的设计与智慧的凝结！”

他来到波斯已经快有五个月了，算算时间他那不算朋友的朋友（可又的的确确在这陌生的异国这个家伙是他唯一算是熟悉的人）奈迪尔下落不明也有快半个月，他开始感到了焦躁，这源自于他莫名其妙的失踪使得他的一些计划一拖再拖，还有那个该死的公主的那句该死的话！他的面具，他的面具！而这种情绪随着时间的流逝越变越烈，他在越发阴晴不定的时候还夹杂着一丝丝他本人丝毫不会承认的担忧。终于这些混乱的情绪在他的心头酿造仿佛下一秒就会喷发，让他这将近一个半月来，被拖延了一个半月有余的计划的怒火狠狠发泄出来的时候，他听到了奴隶的窃窃私语，他们说，命大的达洛迦带着他的救命恩人：一对流浪的音乐家父女重新回到了波斯。

王宫的警卫长领命带着他们转来转去，这位可怜的、实际上叫做“奈迪尔”的“达洛迦”显然并不是什么擅长讲话的人，也幸亏老戴耶先生是个颇为健谈的人，并且丝毫不在意这个黑卷发的波斯人偶尔简洁到一两句话完成讲解的回答——他兴致高昂的走在前头，时不时向身边的警卫长询问着他所感兴趣的地方与问题，而对方也颇有耐心的回答着他各式各样的疑问（就是十分遗憾他并不擅长聊天）。小姑娘慢悠悠的走在他们后面不远的地方，良好的听力让她没有错过一点“大人们的对话”。她东张西望着：这里的一切都和法国不同，或者说是与整个欧洲都截然不同——她缓慢的跟随在他们身后，周边的一切都吸引着她，然而，前方莫名其妙压低的声音又一次拉回了她的注意力。

“哦，那里……那里就是苏丹所说的，一定要我带你们来看看的地方。但是，请相信，我的朋友——这里是邪恶的，罪恶的，是易卜劣斯行走在人间残留下的地狱的景象，哪怕这灿烂灼热的阳光也不能驱散这里的阴霾；我并不想让你们——尤其是像小小姐这样纯真的孩子看到这些；但是诚然，当时在场的并不只是我们而已——让我们迅速的从这里过去吧！先生。”  
小姑娘并没有仔细地听完达洛迦罕见的，快速且低沉长句，她现在被一个奇妙的，又似曾相识的味道吸引住了全部心神，她不再注意走在前面的父亲与越来越遥远的低语声。  
她逐渐停下了脚步，津了津鼻子，像一只被小鱼干吸引走的猫一般被这个味道拎着走向它的主人。

下午三点的太阳灼热又灿烂。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对于波斯国王的称呼我不太清楚究竟应该是苏丹还是阿沙，查了一下两个都有国王的意思，我就用了小时候看《一千零一夜》感觉经常能看到的苏丹的称呼，如果还是有指定的称呼欢迎科普wwww


	8. 阳光下的相见

克里斯汀闻到的那个味道若有若无，但又似曾相识：那种像是被大火灼烧过后的焦土味，又像是巧克力的苦味弥漫开后的腻甜。  
多么久违的，熟悉的味道啊！小姑娘暗暗心想，一边向味道传来的方向走去，一边暗自地吞口水：她已经很久没有过这种疑似饥饿又不是饥饿的感觉了；这种感觉十分奇妙，它就像是在诉说着什么，如恶魔般的窃窃私语，让她靠近这味道的主人：接近他，离他再近一点！要和他在一起，想要与他更加亲密一些；不想要离开他！——想要什么？我想要？什么……？——我要做什么？我要干什么？——似乎是的！我在！我在？我在……  
这个其实并不是什么好闻的，但是在小姑娘的感官里无上美妙的味道终于清晰又浓郁了起来，小姑娘在这个味道终于明确存在的时候停下了脚步。她抬起了头，阳光灿烂又浓烈，她伸出了手将帽沿往下按了按，眯了眯眼睛，直直看向了那个站在高台上俯身看着桌上什么东西的黑色身影。

天气很热，屋顶的遮阳聊胜于无，但至少比在下面干苦力的奴隶们要好得多——感谢达洛迦！愚蠢的连那么明显的刺杀都躲不过去！而现在他终于回来了，那么，那些被奴隶们借口的拖延和他尽快离开的计划也终于可以再次运作起来了。  
想到这里，他的心情终于好了许多，脸上的神色也终于不再那么阴鹜可怖，甚至露出了一个小小的微笑，但他那半张扭曲的脸显然无论怎样都让旁边的侍从感到害怕，他甚至听到有侍女小小的念了一句“真主安拉啊。”于是他的怒火又一次的高涨了起来，他微微回了一下头，还没来得及说什么，余光像是被一小团金色的什么东西晃到了眼，于是他侧过了脸，眯着眼睛望向那团金色的光。

“真丑啊！”  
小姑娘在这个男人还没有转过脸正对着她的时候就不禁发出了这样叹息似的感慨。  
这不能怪克里斯汀，这个引起她食欲的男人的这左半张脸长得真的不能让人哪怕违心的说出“好看”这个词——那露出来的半张脸扭曲又丑陋，青黑色的筋络和粉色的新肉与五官一起交织扭曲在一起；但是当这个年轻的男人另外半张脸露出来的时候（不知为何他伸了伸手，又重新放了下去），克里斯汀倒是觉得他如果是完整的，一定会是一位俊秀的绅士：他的另外半张脸完好无损，轮廓分明，黑色的短发柔软又顺从的落在他的额头上，嘴唇是偏粉的颜色——这让她又一次的忍不住地吞了吞水；他看上去并不强壮，但是个子高挑；啊对，没错！那双眼睛，尤其是那双金色的眼睛！美丽又夺目，那是一双连太阳都不能抹去它璀璨光辉的眼睛！你注视着这双美丽的金色眼睛，就会忘记周遭的一切，被它夺去一切心神！  
“真美啊……”小姑娘喃喃自语道。  
我想要什么呢？  
我在希望什么？  
是什么？  
是什么！  
一切的一切指向一个出口，克里斯汀觉得自己的血液在沸腾：它们在兴奋，它们在成长！——而我呢？可是我呢！我在什么呢？这是一种无意识的思考，是源于内心最深处的想法；小姑娘望着这双眼睛出神地想着，我在什么……！  
我在什么呢？  
在什么。……  
我在……  
“我在渴求他……”克里斯汀望着这双眼睛（或者是这双眼睛的主人），终于低声叹息般的说了出来。

阳光太刺眼了。  
高台上的男人眯着眼睛想到，那一团金色的光辉源自于那个站在离这里不算远处的小姑娘的头发。  
当他发现有人在看向这里的时候下意识地伸出手想遮住这半张狰狞的脸，但又想到其实这么远的距离与高度下方的人根本就看不见他的长相，于是他又把手放了下去，稍微仔细的看了一下这个在阳光下的，有着灿烂金发的欧洲女孩——这个大概就是救了倒霉鬼奈迪尔的流浪音乐家的小女儿了，穿着一套天蓝色的裙子，阳光穿过她披在身后的卷发肆意的印出金色的光。  
这让他想到了不算久远的以前，那时他还住在那个法国偏远小镇的地下室里，他的朋友——没错，那才是他迄今为止唯一拥有过的朋友——是那个不知道怎么寻过来的，有着甜美嗓音的小女孩；傍晚的阳光透着余温的温暖，它穿过小姑娘蓬松的卷发，印出了金色的光辉，如同天使降临！她同时也一定是甜蜜而可爱的！温暖所有人（没错，如同天使般的小姑娘怎么可能只会有一个朋友？还是一个住在阴暗地下室的，连父母都会因他而感到恐惧与害怕的魔鬼的孩子！的这样一个朋友！），也温暖了寄居在地下室的小怪物的心。  
她叫什么名字来着？这个短短几年里经历里太多事情的男人其实已经有点忘记了一些算不上多好与多重要的记忆；但他突然又觉得他不应该忘记她，于是他望着底下那一团灿烂的金发开始慢慢的回忆那些算得上是一些“美好”的回忆了。  
啊，他曾经那位，如春天里芬芳的花香般美好的朋友，她曾说过她的名字，并且告诉他他可以称呼她为“小洛蒂”，就像她的父亲那样——她喜欢这个昵称，就像她喜欢那个和她有着相同昵称的小洛蒂的故事；哦，见了鬼的“小洛蒂”！那才不是她真正的名字！她说过的，她说过的！那个声音清脆又柔软，带着小女孩特有的甜蜜，她说过！她说过什么呢？

“日安，先生。”  
“……”  
“我找到了您，您就是我的朋友啦！”小姑娘快乐地声音从上面传来，她说道“您可以叫我‘小洛蒂’——我爸爸就是这么叫我的，我喜欢这个称呼；您呢？您叫什么呀？”  
“……”  
“您不告诉我，克莉丝又该怎么称呼克莉斯的朋友呢？”  
“……我没有名字，小小姐。”许久不怎么说话的男孩嗓音十分地沙哑，但又不是别人那种粗糙的难听。没有过朋友的男孩孤独极了，于是他对女孩的询问突然抱有了希翼，但一瞬间又沮丧了起来，转而又转向了愤怒：他不会是任何人的朋友，也不会有任何人会和他成为朋友！——谁会和没有名字又住在地下室的小怪物做朋友呢！  
“啊呀，您的声音可真好听，——您的味道也很好闻呢！”女孩儿像是体谅的避过了这个话题转而说着他听不明白的话。小姑娘晃了下脑袋，蓬松的鬈发印着阳光划过杂乱的痕迹，她贴着墙坐了下来，半边身体靠栏杆上，冲着里面自顾自的说道：“自从病好了以后爸爸总是不愿意让我出门……他总觉得我还病着，可是我已经好了呀……哦，可怜的……”

“……克里斯汀！”

小姑娘终于从那双金色的眼睛里回过了神，她听见了不远处父亲的呼唤。于是她恋恋不舍的，最后一次深深的望向高台上的那个年轻的男人，那双眼睛和那张脸，仿佛要把这一切都印进她的脑海里，她的心里，或者是她的身体里的每一个细胞的每一个角落里——她不明白为什么想要这么做，就像她不明白为什么这个人这么丑她却如此的渴望想要品尝他——原谅她吧，小姑娘并不明白渴求是什么意思，渴求在她心里就只是想要咬他一口并希望他抱抱她——最后她回过了身，向着她父亲声音传来的方向跑去。

“……克里斯汀。”埃里克小声地念出了这个名字，这并不是一个多么罕见的名字——他听见了小女孩父亲的呼唤那声——那个同样有着金色头发的小女孩就和他那个珍贵的朋友有着应该是相同的名字——他们甚至还都是金色的头发！  
他看着那一团金灿灿逐渐远去，又突然想到自己曾经的某些隐晦的心思——他曾经的天使如今也应该有十五六岁左右（可怜的青年并不知道她的具体年龄），应该已经是一位美丽又优雅的小淑女了（而不像这个小女孩，哪怕隔着这些距离，也能看出她还是个孩子呢），她还会记得他吗？她还会与他做朋友吗？她还会……在知道了他……的心思后，答应他的那可怜又卑鄙的请求吗？  
一想到这里，黑发的青年突然就沮丧了起来：她甚至都不知道他的名字——“埃里克”这个名字还是他在马戏团里给自己起的！他抿了抿嘴，内心又生起了另一股扭曲怒火——  
不……当然不！她才不会，她当然不会！没人会愿意喜欢埃里克！没人会愿意嫁给他！她已经十几岁了，年轻又美丽，说不定她的父亲早就为她定下了一桩婚事，说不定她已经被定下了婚事！很可能在他回到那里的时候她就已经嫁给了其他人！她有无数个选择，就像她不会只有埃里克一个朋友一样！还有别的解释吗？就像她当初不是每天都来找可怜的埃里克玩一样！在没有来他那里的日子，她都在别的朋友那里玩耍！哦，哦……那个时候她有想起埃里克吗？她有想起过她那个住在地下室里的，每天都期盼着她的到来的可怜的朋友吗……

我思慕着的那位年少的女郎，她美好、纯真、惹人怜爱。我恐惧于我内心深处的阴暗与罪恶。  
我憎恶我的脸以及行走在阳光下的一切；我热爱音乐、艺术，但同时我也热烈的爱着您！我美丽纯洁的天使！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 然后身边的侍从们又惊恐害怕看到了某人那个没戴面具的脸又一次扭曲在了一起而瑟瑟发抖emmmmm  
==============================================================  
我终于写到这里了！！！  
C：真丑啊！（颜控式嫌弃  
E：……（自闭.jpg  
==============================================================  
感觉没有写好某人的心理和人物，过于OOC……但我又的确觉得他就是一个这么思维跳跃还阴暗病娇，带有明显恋爱脑甚至还有点痴汉，即高傲又自卑的人啊23333而且现在他也还年轻，是18岁左右，脾气还没有后来来的沉稳（不掉面具的话），所以就写的情绪波动比较大，而且他这会儿在波斯王宫还不允许戴面具（狗头
> 
> 说起来他的脑内小剧场丰富的很，比如脑补什么小克的朋友超级多啊，她绝对不会喜欢他，愿意和他做朋友都是因为没见过他的脸，等我回去她绝壁结婚了嘤嘤嘤什么的balabala（被害妄想超严重啊这么一看hhh（然鹅他的天使现在看起来才将将七岁略略略，这次见了个面大概又长了点hhhhh  
嗨呀年轻的时候谁没点朦胧暧昧产生好感的初恋对象（而且还是你唯一的朋友什么的，我觉得挺正常的2333333而且对象也是小克，但某人他现在就是不知道而已hhhhhh  
我的小克终于意识到了她不是饥饿而是饥渴（不，只是渴求啊？！！  
过不了多久C她就会遇到那个教她吸血鬼常识的人了啦啦啦～不过也是一个我把握不好的人emmmmm男神都是这么被我毁干净的……不过我买了原著啃！！应该没有啥问题吧？（有点枯  
========================================  
小克不知道某人的名字，其实E也不确定小克是不是叫克里斯汀，是他在回想的时候老戴耶喊了小克他听见了然后记忆思维就扭不过来了2333333  
小克目前实际年龄14岁，后面等歌剧魅影剧情开始的时候会开新章把时间线捋一遍


	9. 克莱尔蒙特小镇

实际上戴耶父女并没有在波斯呆上多久就离开了波斯——在那座充满了刑具与陷阱的迷宫快要建成之际，克里斯汀似乎感知到了什么——现在的她对即将到来的危险有着非同寻常的敏感——她劝说了她的父亲，婉拒了达洛迦的再次邀请，他们踏上了回往法国的路程。

古斯塔夫 戴耶先生在这长达九年，将近十年的流浪般的生活让他的身体状况实际上没有看起来那么健康与强壮——他开始咳嗽，并且日益严重起来，他们不得不停下来——这让他们的旅途被迫停留在了这个靠近法国中部的克莱尔蒙特小镇上——这是一个历史悠久的小镇，近五千年来一直隶属于克莱尔蒙特家族的领土。  
这个古老偏远的小镇两面环山，呈圆形分布。圆心处是一座教堂，森林从北蔓延到西，紧接着就是一片辽阔的平原。克莱尔蒙特家族的城堡位于最北边，也是这个小镇的最上边——她背靠森林与山的切面，七座塔楼与厚重的城墙是她坚固的后盾；中庭与花园宽阔而美丽。这座极尽十六世纪古堡风格的守护者以一种沉默又安静的姿态来守护着她的子民，俯瞰着她的领土。

这是一个奇怪的小镇。在还没来到这个小镇几天就已经偷听到很多信息的小姑娘坐在椅子上，哼着歌晃着腿，一边用手撑着脸一边默默地在脑子里整理这些她听到的，有趣的“故事”。  
这里似乎对葡萄酒有着异常的偏爱——空气中弥漫着浓郁的葡萄酒的香气——但很遗憾小姑娘并没有听说这里是个什么酒的盛产地；这里的生活安逸极了，闲适到了一种让克里斯汀感到怪异的地步——常年的漂泊她不是没有见过其他类似的小镇人民的生活，但是在这里，她看不到什么劳作的人，就像她只能闻到稀少的几家会在应该吃饭的时间的时间里传来饭菜的味道。  
但这里的人的确对他们（尤其是对小姑娘）友好极了：不仅为老戴耶先生的病情照顾良多，在克里斯汀的闲暇时间出来玩耍的时候，他们会给小姑娘好吃的坚果和甜甜的葡萄酒，作为回报小姑娘会给他们唱一支曲——若是在平常，定会有她的父亲拉着小提琴为她伴奏——但遗憾的是她的父亲现在需要休养，小姑娘觉得自己的歌声有点孤独，但很快她又重新感到快乐了起来——因为在不久之后，小镇上的村民会在这个年轻的小歌唱家唱歌的时候代替她父亲曾经的角色用其他的一些乐器来帮小姑娘伴奏：这是一种全新又别有另一种风情的体验；克莱尔蒙特小镇的老人们会给孩子们讲着这里的传说故事——这是他们从他们的祖父母那里听来的，他们的祖父母又从他们的祖父母那里听来——这样代代相传的传说故事。

在那些充满了精灵，女巫，吸血鬼与魔族的怪异离奇的当地传说里，克里斯汀最感兴趣的故事大概是那个叫做“吸血鬼”的生物的传说了，她觉得她和这个生物听起来太像了——尤其是在需要以血液为食这一点上——哦进食的日子快要到了！  
克里斯汀一下子就被自己发散的思维惊的抖了一小下，然后顿时愁眉苦脸了起来——她的父亲在生病，所以这次肯定是要她自己去进食的——愿爸爸理解她——她觉得克莱蒙城堡旁边的那片森林就很棒！她可以晚上去——在她的父亲睡着了之后——不会有人知道，也不会有人发现她！就从窗户出，从房顶上过，翻过城墙就好啦！小姑娘喜滋滋地想着。她骄傲的抻了抻腰，跳下了椅子——医师嘱咐的时间到了，她该去把药水拿上去给她的父亲了——哦，上帝保佑他！爸爸这两天似乎十分不舒服，总是昏昏欲睡，几乎没有怎么下过楼——小姑娘飞快的跑上楼，敲了敲门后推开了父亲的房门：金发斑驳的小提琴手还在昏睡，房间昏暗，只有壁炉里的火光倒映在墙上。

月亮有点亮，不过没关系，谁会在这个时候出门或者朝天上看呢？克里斯汀轻巧的一跃，快速的从这个房顶掠到了另一个；在明亮的月光下，小姑娘的身影快成了一片残影。

幼鹿的血比兔子好喝多啦！月光透过茂密的树叶斑驳的投向地上，明明灭灭的映出了金发小女孩吃蹭得满嘴血渍的小脸。克里斯汀吮了吮粘在手上的血，又舔了舔唇角，脸上透露出快乐又满足的笑脸。兔子的毛虽然吃进嘴里很难受，但是兔子的肉又比鹿的好吃————感谢上帝，她并不需要多大的肉的补充——这只是吃饱喝足后的一份小小的甜品——她下次会把毛皮撕的更干净一些的！  
就在小姑娘在这里心满意足的感慨并且暗戳戳计划着打算过两天再来的时候，远远传来了模糊的——声音实在太远了，凭借小姑娘现在的听了，也只能听到几个模糊的单词——交谈声：  
“…………九年……关于……你一直……消息…………马修？“  
“鲍德温……简单……在……直接……现在……消失……“  
“无论……抢在其他……拿到……”  
声音突然就消失了，屏住呼吸小心翼翼的小姑娘本能的感觉到了危险，但是显然对方比她快许多，在她还没来得及爬上树，她被人就像她拎兔子一般从后面被掐住脖子拎了起来，她也顿时像兔子一样挣扎了起来——但很奇怪，她使出了她最大的力气——这绝对不是普通人能经受得住的力气——那个人却纹丝不动，就仿佛她真的是一个普通小孩子——不，就仿佛她就是那只被自己吃掉的兔子——不，她就是那只兔子！年幼的捕食者在自从被转变以来，终于害怕了起来。  
“哦，马修，看看我们发现了什么！一只在进食的幼猫？——哦等等……我的老天，这可真是……”  
微微有些发抖的女孩看着地上的四只脚——他们穿着考究的皮鞋——终于鼓起勇气抬起头，她借着月光看向了这两个男人（为了看一下拎她的是谁她甚至还小小的回了头）：拎住她脖子的家伙——她一点都不想用高雅一点的词形容这个丝毫不礼貌的人——居然这么对待一位淑女！——他个子中等，身材较为强壮结实，戴着礼帽，另一只手杵着文明棍，现在正有一下没一下的凿着地面；而另一边个子高挑的男人垂着手站在身旁，穿着整齐的西装，戴着高礼帽；在听到中等个子男人的后半句话后，他皱起了眉，开始打量着自己，握着文明杖的右手，食指一下又一下的敲着银质的握手处最上端。  
“这里太暗了。”高个子的绅士终于忍不住伸出空出的另一只手把小姑娘从那只拎住她脖子的手里接了过来，而一被松开脖子的小姑娘立刻窜进了高个子的怀里——她紧紧圈住这个男人的脖子，把脸埋进胳膊，有点发抖，还有点掉眼泪——她真的是吓坏了。  
高个子犹豫了一下，接着他伸出了另一只握着文明棍的手安抚性的顺了顺她的背，接着对矮个子的男人说道：“先回城堡吧，鲍德温。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我查了半天也没查到克莱尔蒙特家是在法国什么地方，等我再去翻下原著看看好了，大概就这个bug……其他的后面发现了我就再修好了orz


	10. 起居室里的夜间谈话

克莱尔蒙特城堡灯火通明。

“菲利普！我亲爱的父亲，哦天啊！您知道我们在森林里……哦妈妈，我没想过要打扰您的休息——玛尔特，来，陪妈妈先去休息吧！——菲利普，您一定要来看一下，老天，我保证您会和我一样的吃惊！”

“您想要再来一小杯葡萄酒吗，小小姐？”温暖明亮的起居室，坐在一旁椅子上的高个儿绅士转过头，向他左手边在躺椅角落里捧着高脚杯缩成一团的金发小姑娘温和地问道。  
“当然！呃，对，我的意思是：是的，可以的话我想要再来一小杯。”被问到的女孩一惊，她语速飞快地小声回答道——仿佛这样就能防止别人发现她对陌生环境的揣揣不安与警戒似的——她不安地抿了抿嘴“如果您不介意的话，先生。”  
“当然，乐意为您效劳，我的小淑女。”坐在椅子上的男人向前倾了倾身，他刚接过克里斯汀递来的杯子，密集的脚步声响起，起居室虚掩着的门被推开，两个男人一前一后地走了进来。

“菲利普。”高个子在看到走在前面的男人进来后站起身，给了彼此一个拥抱。  
“哦，马修！欢迎回家，我的儿子。”这个男人说道，他笑着拍了拍他儿子的肩，“鲍德温告诉我你有什么让我惊讶的东西要给我看？”  
“哦……是的。”被称为“马修”的高个子绅士犹豫了一下，但他还没来得及说什么，就被后进来的矮个子抢了话头“当然啦，并不是谁都可以随便在半路上捡到自己的＇女儿＇的，对吗马修？——老实讲你这次可真是让我吃惊，老天！——你到底在想什么马修？转变一个七岁多的小孩！”  
“鲍德温！”菲利普提高了声音制止了他的话，接着他转过身看向克里斯汀——他走了过来，并在躺椅的另一边慢慢地坐下——小姑娘终于看清了他的脸——这个看起来四十多岁的年长男性微笑着低声说道：“乖，不要害怕，我不会伤害你的，我们都不会伤害你的！——夜安，我的小小姐。这里是克莱尔蒙特城堡，如您所见，我是这里的主人——菲利普 德 克莱尔蒙特，这是我的两个儿子，鲍德温 德 克莱尔蒙特和马修 德 克莱尔蒙特。”他侧过身向小姑娘一一地介绍着，被叫到名字的男人也依次向小姑娘行了个礼，克里斯汀也小心翼翼地向他们报以微笑，“那么您呢？我的小小姐，我们该如何称呼您呢？”  
“克里斯汀。”大概是已经确定了没有威胁与城堡主人温柔和善的原因，小姑娘已经悄悄地放松了下来，她飞快地瞄了一眼那位抱她回来的马修先生（不知为何小姑娘对他有着一种天然的好感），小声又轻快地回答着“克里斯汀 戴耶，先生。爸爸一般都喊我＇小洛蒂＇或者＇克莉丝＇。”  
“真是个美丽的名字，我亲爱的。或许您愿意同我这个久居城堡的老人单独聊一下？——哦我相信您一定会想知道的！关于您身体的转变，为什么会改变对食物的爱好和需要吸血的原因。”这位自称“老人”的城堡主人一边观察着克里斯汀的神情一边慢慢地述说着，在他又一次的捕捉到小女孩瞄向他身后一边的神情时，他一边回头看了一眼自己的儿子一边向克里斯汀微笑地补充道，“哦，当然啦！马修会在这里陪着您一起——我敢说，您挺喜欢他的，不是吗？”

“说实在的，先生。一开始我的确怕的要死，但是爸爸依然爱我，我就觉得一切都无所谓啦！”在陈述完自己的事情之后的小姑娘以这句话作为结尾，她的语气充满了轻快——她当然不会觉得难过，她的父亲是那么的爱她！她依然是个幸福快乐的小姑娘！  
“哦，那这可真是太好了！”七塔堡的主人真心实意的为眼前这只幼年的小吸血鬼感到高兴——这世上曾有万种神奇，如今这一切却被人类独占，他们这些生物只能销声匿迹：新生的吸血鬼在最初难以控制自身吸血欲望的时候是没有什么理智可言的，所以他们会在最初的时候就被发现与一般人类与众不同，并且被恐惧着的人们——哪怕是曾近至亲至爱的家人——遗弃、背叛，甚至是被绑上十字架执以火刑！而眼前这个，看起来只有七岁多的小女孩，她大概还不知道她是有多么的幸运——她的父亲深爱着她；在一开始她似乎就能很好的控制自己的欲望（不知道是不是因为年纪太小的原因，她又并不理解这样的变化所带来的后果，总之她对一切都适应良好并且欣然接受自得其乐）吸血鬼的特征与表现似乎在她身上被屏蔽掉了大部分——小姑娘在大多数时候都表现的与常人无异——与其他吸血鬼相比，她看起来更像一个只是容貌更加精致、爱好与众不同、身体各方面比正常人优秀许多的，人类孩子。  
只有一点，让她在两个种族中都格外引人注目——她在成长；她停止了生长；她在长大。  
这太奇怪了！几千年来包括菲利普在内，克里斯汀是这两位存在时间过于久远的先生们第一次遇到的“另类”，在此之前他们也从未听说过这样的例子！——她就像一个试验品：在快要成功的时候却失败了；但这样的失败并不是完全的崩塌，她还在运转——比起别人的完全，她只有一半在工作，另一半却毫无回音；她的体内，作为人类的部分与吸血鬼的基因似乎达成了一个奇妙的平衡：它们相互协助，它们相互制约。  
她是第一个！或许不会是最后一个，但她的存在如此是如此的吸引着他们——如果能弄明白造成这件事情原因，或许就能够揭开他们自身的种族的起源之谜！  
那本书！那个手抄本，他们一定要尽快得到它！只有那本书才能弄明白这一切，才能拯救他们这些快要被人类逼迫到销声匿迹的种族……

“克里斯汀？但愿您愿意让我这么称呼您，小姐——今晚上发生的事情实在太多啦！我让玛尔特先带您去客房休息怎么样？剩下的事情我们可以明天再谈；哦，当然！我会先带您去看望您的父亲——我已经安排好啦，会有人悉心照顾他的！——是的，我的小姐，我向您保证！明天我讲知无不言，言无不尽——您会得到一切您想要的答案，我保证！”  
在目送着克里斯汀被玛尔特领着走出起居室后，城堡的主人回过头，他温和的看向自己的儿子：“现在，马修，我亲爱的儿子，我需要你和我一起去我的书房——让我们先把这件事情理清楚一下吧！从头一点点说：比如说你第一次见到你的‘女儿’的时候？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有《发现女巫》剧情台词运用


	11. 生与死

“克里斯汀，您是一只吸血鬼。“  
坐在餐桌前的小姑娘抬起脸看向坐在主位上的年长者，突如其来的一句话让她一下子脑子有点没转过弯，以至于连她刚切好的半生牛肉块从她的叉子上掉下去都没有发现——克里斯汀一脸茫然又呆滞地看着菲利普，仿佛他刚干了一件什么不得了的事情似的——比如说他把他端着的那杯红酒灌进了他的鼻子而不是嘴里。  
“我相信您已经听过了关于这些的传说故事了对吗？那么亲爱的，您有想过自己就是这些故事里的其中一员吗？——哦我的意思是，在您听故事的时候难道没有觉得故事里对于＇吸血鬼＇这个生物的描述和自己很像吗，就没有怀疑过吗？”  
“实际上……一点点，先生。”克里斯汀条件反射般的回答完这个问题，像是突然意识到自己还在餐桌前坐着，小姑娘快速的晃了一下自己的脑袋让自己清醒过来。突然被告知自己已经不是人类（虽然她自己也一直有着这种朦胧的猜想）让她的心里像是有什么还残存的东西瞬间也崩塌离析。于是她激动又急迫，本应该清脆的童音因为骤的拔高而显得有些尖锐刺耳，她叫道：“但是，先生！所有的故事都说这种生……这个种族！这个种族只要被转变他/她的年龄就永远的停留在被转变的年龄？我是四岁那年变成现在这个样子的——我的意思是，习惯、饮食还有速度之类的；但是您看看我，我现在应该也有十四岁左右的年纪啦，却有这么高！（小姑娘伸出手比划着自己的高度）——这和我当初四岁的时候可不一样！”  
“哦我的小姐，当然！您和我们并不完全一样！我们已经死啦，而您却在人间与地狱的边缘徘徊着——您死了，却又还活着——这是一场失败的初拥，但它的确又成功了！您还活着，并且有着较为明显的我们的种族特征；虽然前所未闻，但是——您是个奇迹亲爱的——我的意思是，克里斯汀，您应该是一个半吸血鬼！”  
“那我的长大……”她喃喃道。  
“当然，关于您有时候会长大这件事，我觉得您一定是遇到了某一个契机——这个契机诱发着您的成长，让您朝着成熟走去。”  
菲利普慢条斯理的餐巾擦了擦嘴，站起来走到了沙发前坐下，接着他向克里斯汀招了招手。

“嗯……虽然这只是我的个人猜想，但是我觉得，还是让我们从最开始来说吧！马修？“  
被叫到名字的高个儿吸血鬼下意识地看了一眼自己的父亲，紧接着他又重新看向克里斯汀。  
他看着小姑娘的眼睛——蓝色眼睛的主人也看着他，眼睛睁得很大，脸上的表情茫然又困惑——她的心理并没有随着她实际年龄的增长而成正比，但又比寻常七岁多的孩子来的成熟和聪敏——马修慢慢巡视着她的脸观察着她的神情，接着这个长相俊秀优美又带着点岁月痕迹的吸血鬼慢慢露出了一个客气的浅笑——没有让牙齿露出来的那种，他一边慢慢地看着克里斯汀一边说：“您好，小小姐。请允许我再次自我介绍，我叫马修 德 克莱尔蒙特，贝瑟尼的拉萨路骑士团的最高首领，克莱尔蒙特家的次子，也是转变您的‘父亲’。”  
“父亲？！”小姑娘尖着嗓音发出奇怪的声音，仿佛喉咙被卡住了似的。  
“哦亲爱的，不用这么惊讶，您第一次见到马修的时候，难道没有那种天然的亲近感吗？——就像您对您人类的父亲那样——喜爱他，信任他？”  
小姑娘迟疑的点着头，她歪着脑袋看着她的新“父亲”，皱着眉头鼓着脸：“那么，父亲！”她微微咬重了“父亲”这个词，“您是为什么转变我……？”  
“不是我为什么要转变您，我亲爱的‘女儿’。”马修饶有兴致的学着克里斯汀的咬词方式说着话，“我要是当时不转变您，您就真的已经死啦！——我的一个儿子，本杰明（提到这个名字的时候他较为明显的皱了皱眉毛），当初我在墓地发现您的时候，您已经被他吸食了大量的血液，但您还活着，我不能就这么杀死一个渴望活下去的生命——除了转变您我想不到其他能够救您的方法啦——上帝保佑的是您活了下来，虽然不太完整——愿您原谅我的教导不严，也愿您原谅我剥夺了您作为人类活下去的可能。“他在这一点上真心实意的祈求着她的原谅，”不过也的确谢天谢地，大概是您是半吸血鬼的原因，您没有……遗传到那些不好的东西。“  
“哦，是我应该感谢您，先……父亲！”克里斯汀坐直了身体朝马修摇了摇手——现在她能够不那么别扭的喊他一声‘父亲’了——毕竟他救了她的命，当然这其中也夹杂了后裔对于自己的制造者天生的好感，“我要感谢您让我活了下来！无论如何！不然只剩下爸爸一个人他该有多么绝望……我不想让爸爸他再难过啦！”小姑娘说道。  
“当然，亲爱的克里斯汀。”在一旁的菲利普在看到小姑娘有些难过的样子时温和的出声安慰道。  
“好啦！既然这些讲清楚过了，我们就来讲关于您有时会长大的事情啦，戴耶小姐。”一旁的鲍德温在沉默的见证完这一出父女互相倾诉原谅戏码后，终于挑着眉毛开口说道。  
“哦！好的，谢谢您先生！”克里斯汀吸了吸鼻子，露出了笑容。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于马修后裔的“血怒症”问题，我这里的私设是因为小克她是个半吸血鬼的原因，人类的基因导致的平衡让这个疾病没有在她身上体现出来。  
拆了两章，主要是讲设定啥的，大概可以让你们再清楚点，然后这章提到了小克这会儿的真实年龄hhhhhh


	12. 歌者与mate

“虽然这只是我的个人猜想，但我觉得可能性很大……克里斯汀，我认为您的这个＇契机＇很有可能就是您的歌唱家。”  
“什么？那是什么？”克里斯汀茫然的问道。  
“嗯……您可以理解为，他是您生命中独一无二的存在。”  
“所以，先生！您的意思是他是我的音乐天使对吗！”听到这里，克里斯汀迫不及待地打断了菲利普的话——她神情有些激动，眼睛亮晶晶的望向年长者，希望能听到肯定的答案。但她也很快发现了自己近乎失礼的举动，于是又有点歉意的低了下头“哦抱歉，先生……我有点太激动了……”  
“哦当然，这没关系，亲爱的——又有谁不想遇到自己的歌唱家呢？”老克莱尔蒙特先生愉快地笑了，脸上一下子就有了柔情的神色：这个话题让他想到了他的伊莎波——克莱尔蒙特城堡的女主人，他的妻子，他的歌唱家。但很快他就收拾好了思绪，继续温和的向小姑娘解释。  
“是的没错，小姐。您可以把他认为是您的音乐天使。”年长的吸血鬼这么说道——他很显然从昨天金发小姑娘的自述与刚才的激动发现了她对于“音乐天使”这个偏向于宗教信仰——但在提到宗教这个话题的时候小姑娘又表现的明显兴致缺缺——她并没有向现在的那些恒温动物一样对宗教的信仰和虔诚——般的存在的执着与坚信——这大概得益于老戴耶先生对她的爱与近乎浪漫的教育方式，还有她转变时的年龄与如今未曾长大心理有关：虽然表现得有些早熟但依然是个愿意相信童话与美好的孩子，但吸血鬼的基因又让她不再相信宗教不再拥有信仰——她只愿意相信与信仰自己想要和愿意相信的人。  
“我认为，您身体里的吸血鬼的那一部分会在遇到您的歌唱家的时候开始让您成长——为了让您在您的……嗯……歌唱家面前达到一个正常吸血鬼该有的巅峰状态，让您……更加的适合您的歌唱家。”  
菲利普看着克里斯汀努力的想要弄明白这句话的深意之前又重新说道：“让我们再说回歌唱家吧亲爱的，您不是很好奇歌唱家是什么吗？您可以把他认作是您的音乐天使，亲爱的。在这世上，人类的味道各式各样，有可能您还会遇到一两个您会渴求的美妙气味；但只有歌唱家，只有那个人，他是您的世界里最为浓烈的存在。只要他出现在您的面前，您就会明白，什么都不重要了——再诱惑芬芳的血液也将变得索然无味，再美丽的容貌也会褪去色彩——您的眼里，您的嗅觉，您的味蕾，您的一切都会被他吸引，其它将变得无关紧要——您在渴求他，就像您之前描述的那样：希望他能够拥抱您并摸摸您的头给您一个吻。亲爱的克里斯汀，这就是歌唱家！他会是独属于您的音乐天使，你们会相伴度过每一天！”  
“所以我们会永远在一起吗？”  
“哦……这可不一定我亲爱的。”年长的吸血鬼犹豫了一下说道，“您要知道，大部分吸血鬼可能一辈子都遇不到自己的歌唱家！但他们又需要伴侣——您要明白，嗯……我们可以有很多……呃……更加亲密的朋友。”  
他斟酌了一下用词，看到小姑娘似懂非懂地点了点头后继续说道：“但我们的一生当中，只会拥有一个‘mate’——我们只会标记一个人结为伴侣——无论这个人是谁——只要您爱他，所以您只会和被您标记的这个人永远在一起，直到死亡将你们分离。但是，克里斯汀，这个人最好是您的歌唱家。”  
“为什么呢？”克里斯汀皱起眉头撅了撅嘴——孩子特有的反叛心理被最后那句话刺激的冒出了头——不过她也的确不是什么乖乖听话的孩子，尤其是这种听起来有点绝对的语气——所以她不满地嚷嚷道：“为什么一定要是歌唱家呢？说不定我就会爱上其他人呢！难道我就只能被这个我都还不确定的家伙捆住吗？！”  
“哦当然不，小姐，——您爱谁是您的自由，但千万不要让自己后悔才行！不用想那么多，您只需要牢记——您的一生当中只能有一位‘mate’；——您一定要慎重再慎重，相信您的心，它永远不会背叛您最真实的想法！”坐在一旁的马修在看到克里斯汀不高兴的时候这么开口说道，他已经隐隐地发现眼前这个年幼的吸血鬼隐藏在小天使般漂亮乖巧的皮囊下是一颗热爱自由和冒险，最为直白又真诚，以及无与伦比的叛逆之心。

“哦，老实讲，在自己的歌唱家面前，那些所谓的爱人又算得了什么呢？”  
在让玛尔特带着去换衣服见父亲的克里斯汀已经走到了足够远的距离后，一直靠在沙发后面的墙上的鲍德温终于略带些嘲讽的开了口——他表情可以算得上是平常，但只有一边微微上划的嘴角泄露了他的内心：他对于小姑娘的这番话不屑极了。  
“你们压根就没让她意识到歌唱家究竟是一种怎样的存在——那玩意儿简直就是命中注定的！灵魂伴侣一样的东西！——还爱其他人？哦我的老天，别说笑话了！”他大声说道。  
“或许是这样，她现在也的确过于年幼——等到了那一天，她自然而然的就会明白，她的歌者对她而言是怎样一种飞蛾扑火般致命的本能吸引——他只要往那儿一站，她都会为之沉醉。”年长的吸血鬼垂下眼睛慢条斯理地说道，“如果那时她依然选择了她之前的爱人，那我才要赞赏她，毕竟她战胜了我们一族最大的本能哩！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里面所有关于伴侣的那个“他”，我这边想的时候其实是偏向于“person”这种比较中性的词，但为了阅读起来比较方便就没有写成“他/她”这种方式，你们能理解是没有性别特指的就行www
> 
> 菲利普没有明说的是小克她见到自己的歌唱家会长大是因为她的吸血鬼基因会为了让她更光鲜亮丽的求偶，就和孔雀求偶会开屏一样，展示出最美的一面啥的hhhhhh  
在飞快地赶进度应该很快就能和某人见面了，之后你们有啥想看的梗可以和我讲哒～到时候直接写到正文里或者小番外都可以wwwww


	13. 预言与新纪元的开始

一切始于匮乏与欲望，一切始于鲜血与恐惧，一切始于女巫的发现……

“你今天的功课做完了？”  
黑发的骑士团长毫不意外地在老戴耶先生的房间里找到了和自己的亲生父亲玩耍着的克里斯汀——连马修都不得不承认她在音乐方面是个难得的可造之材，小姑娘的音域宽广，声音甜美明媚——她的小提琴家父亲为她伴着奏，琴声与歌声交织在一起欢快又活泼，两人的配合完美级了。

克里斯汀在她的吸血鬼父亲还在塔楼的拐角处就听到了他的脚步声，但她没有停止——她稳稳地以一个漂亮的高音结束了这次的闲暇时光——她要学的东西太多了，马修和伊莎波（她是马修的母亲，菲利普的妻子，七塔堡的女主人，她基本上从不主动走出这座小镇）将她的时间安排的很紧，虽然她的爸爸在这里受到了非常好的照顾与治疗，但小姑娘坚持每天抽出了几个小时来陪伴他，为此她花掉了她所有的睡眠时间来进行学习上的补充——虽然在她变成吸血鬼后，睡眠于她来已经没有丝毫的用处，但是聊胜于无，克里斯汀还是喜欢用睡觉来打发时间——她在老成的嘱咐他要多休息，亲吻她父亲的脸颊告诉他明日还会来后退出了房间。  
她关上了厚重的门，但依然不是很放心的把黑发的吸血鬼拉到了楼梯拐角处才对她的这位吸血鬼父亲说道：“当然啦父亲！克莉丝可是很聪明的！”  
马修扬了一下眉毛看着小姑娘，他当然知道她的聪明——于是他转而说道：“走吧，去换衣服！今天是检验你打猎的一天！”  
长久以来的教导，他们早就不再用较为生疏的敬称称呼彼此。正如克里斯汀所说，她是一个聪明的小姑娘，作为教导者，作为父亲，看到学生出色，后裔优秀，马修也感到欣慰与自豪——这是一个新奇的体验：在他还是人类时，他没有什么太多的机会和时间来亲自教养自己的儿子——那个早逝的男孩儿太过于年幼；在他成为吸血鬼后，他的两个儿子，本杰明和马库斯可从未让他有过这种机会，更别提其中一个与他早已反目成仇——这种时隔一千三百多年后又一次亲手养育一个孩子的感觉十分奇妙，但这并不坏，他甚至还有些乐在其中。

总体来说，小姑娘与这座城堡里，这座小镇上的每一个人都相处的好极了——当然啦，谁会不喜欢一个漂亮乖巧，聪明有趣还经常为他们唱歌解闷的小姑娘呢？她的歌声动人极了！以至于经常在听到她快乐的歌声时便瞬间忘记了疲惫与烦恼；更何况这个孩子是他们（克莱尔蒙特城堡主人）的后裔——于是他们毫无保留的教导她，关爱她，哪怕小姑娘有的时候并不能完全明白——他们依然还在寻找着生命之书，他们相信这本目前不知去向的书上不只有着他们一族的起源，还有着可以解决小姑娘遇见歌者才会生长的半吸血鬼状态问题——感谢菲利普，他显然是一位很好的保密者——他守口如瓶，一直到现在，这个一直处于他们这些异族中的最高统治（也是由菲利普一手创建的）的教会都没有听到过关于小姑娘的半点风声。

“世上曾有万种神奇，如今这一切却被人类独占，我们这些生物只能销声匿迹。魔族，吸血鬼，巫师，隐于街头尾巷，唯恐被人发觉，甚至互相提防……”

克里斯汀已经住在克莱尔蒙特城堡两年了。

两年以来她受到了迄今为止最好的教育，她的学识与音乐素养得以进步飞快——她终于能静心的，较为长久又稳定地接受音乐方面的学习。  
她也从克莱尔蒙特城堡里每一位讲述着的口中、阅览室以及菲利普的私人书房中逐渐了解到在这个世上，不仅仅只有他们一个物种——巫师、魔族……各式各样奇特的种族们将自己的奇特之处隐藏起来混迹于世；而关于她因血统所带来的问题也稳定了下来，除去了她身为半吸血鬼这一件事情外，她和他们已经别无两样——她偏向半生的肉类食物，更多的时候更喜欢啃坚果喝红酒；虽然达不到一个完全的吸血鬼的巅峰状态，但她已经比普通人好上太多了；她对于血液的需求也不再像当初那样的频繁了——没错，两个月需要一次的进食速度被马库斯（他是被马修转化的第二个儿子）揶揄是“勇敢无畏的贪吃小鬼头”（毕竟她可是偷跑进克莱尔蒙特城堡后花园捕猎才被鲍德温抓了个正着）——现在她可以时隔半年再进食一次，这也是一个正常吸血鬼的生理极限。  
一切都在往好的方向发展，古斯塔夫戴耶先生也在那件事后住进了城堡，得到细心的照料。但遗憾的是，这也仅仅是让他没有那么严重而已——他再也没有了像当初那样健康的身体可以陪她风餐露宿的过流浪生活了。但哪怕是这样，这位过早花白了金发的小提琴家依然担忧不已：小镇上的人可能大多数并不会注意到，但他不会相信城堡里的人不会注意到他的女儿近两年来都没有丝毫成长的问题——哪怕这些贵族们对他们——尤其是对克里斯汀——好极了！他们教授她知识，教授她音乐，教授她以前他教不了她的一切——他对此万分感激；但他也不敢想象出当他们发现克里斯汀的异常时会对他可怜的小女儿做些什么！两年已经够久啦！这样安定的生活虽然让人怀念、让人眷恋，但也到了他们该走的时候了！他感激这里所有的人，但就让这些美好的回忆永远的留存在心底吧，他们该回到布列塔尼了——他想念那里了，相信他的小洛蒂也想念那里了——毕竟那是他们之前长期飘无所依下唯一可以称为“家”地方。

在这之后，这位担忧着自己女儿的小提琴手隐晦的向克莱尔蒙特城堡的主人提出了希望回到布列塔尼的愿望——他的健康早已千疮百孔，他知道自己已时无多日；但他希望克里斯汀能够陪他在他自己剩下不多的时间里回到那个有着与他家乡相似的海的地方。  
稍微令他感到吃惊的是城堡的主人在听到他的请求时只是稍加思考就很痛快的答应了——他原本以为自己会多费些口舌来说服他们；于是很快，他们就坐上了前往下一个稍微繁华一些的城市的马车——他们需要在那里坐蒸汽火车前往布列塔尼。

坐在火车上的小姑娘晃着腿看向窗外——风景飞快的倒退着，她在脑子里回想着她最后临走前去拥抱她的转变人时，马修对她说的最后一段话。  
黑发的吸血鬼最后告诉他的女儿，他在她耳边说道：“……克莉丝，我的女儿，你一定要记住……不，不是关于生命之书，是关于你，亲爱的——不明白没有关系，但我要你记住这个预言：‘谎言之水会蒙蔽双眼，爱情在死亡中开花……’”  
“……独一无二的珍宝永远属于地下王国的无冕之王。”克里斯汀小声嘟囔着，“可这到底是什么意思呢……所以我才讨厌那些巫师和预言……哦，老天，马修可真讨厌。”  
但黑发的骑士长没有告诉金发的小姑娘这段被他掐头去尾的预言其他部分——那几句预言听起来诡异又充满了危险——他不知道那代表着什么，他也不希望克里斯汀因此遭遇危险——他太清楚这个年幼的小吸血鬼勇敢无畏的内在了——于是他直接选择了闭口不谈——  
“持有鞋履之人献上自以为的善意，玫瑰因此获得胜利的果实，虚妄的樊笼成为夜莺短暂的归途。”*1  
“流淌着狮与狼之血之人跨越时间之海，幽灵在玛格丽特身边获得永恒——他将在花园中迎来自己的新娘。”*2

但是，这会儿的黑发吸血鬼还没有意识到——正如他的父亲曾说过，每个结束，都是一个新纪元的开始。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1：写在马修告诉她的那些话之前  
*2：写在那段话之后  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
emmmm主要是稍微讲一下发现女巫这部分的一些设定，然后血液需求的极限是我私设原著没写好像……  
有发现女巫台词运用  
靠预言埋了点伏笔（不过我估计你们说不定都能靠这个把后面剧情猜到（手动笑哭


	14. 拉乌尔与父亲的故事

最开始只是因为她的粗心。

特雷斯托上午的海湾空无一人，只有蓝的天，蓝的海和金色的沙滩。克里斯汀顺着海边慢慢的散着步：她穿着白色的花裙，宽大的红色围巾被她当成披肩搭在身上。突然就一阵强风吹来，小姑娘下意识的抬手护住自己被风吹得飘散的头发，围巾就这么被风刮进了海中，她本能的大叫了一声，伸出双臂——看到越飘越远的围巾，就在她下一步就打算踏进水中的那一刻，突然一个声音在她的身边说：“小姐，您别着急，我帮您把围巾捡回来！”

克里斯汀站在沙滩上。  
上午的阳光温暖又和煦，十三四岁的少年手中拎着红色的围巾，他顺着海浪走上了岸——他浑身都湿透了，金发一缕缕的贴在额头上——小少年在与克里斯汀对上眼睛的一瞬间露出了灿烂的笑容。  
不远处女管家打扮的妇人在她的小主人跳下海的一瞬间就发出了一阵短促的尖叫（小姑娘的耳朵顿时一炸，她瞬间将脸皱成了一团）——她甚至还掏出了嗅盐，在胸前划拉着十字一边喃喃自语——她惊魂未定的在男孩儿游上岸时急忙向男孩儿跑去，甚至解下了自己的披肩打算给自己的小主人围上——但少年推开了她：他没有顾上自己，在拧干了拿在手上的红围巾后，直直的跑到了小姑娘的面前，蓝色的眼睛弯了弯将围巾递给了她。

女孩儿看着这个湿透的、又漂亮的就像是诞生在海里的小王子一般的男孩儿——她认识他，准确来说，她认识他的味道：在男性中较为稀少的玫瑰味儿，不算浓郁但又十分明显。其中又夹杂了一股子快要随风而逝的梨子酒和海风混合的味道——她确定那是从他的身体里散发出来的，而不是因为沾了海水的原因。  
从她和爸爸回到布列塔尼的佩罗镇后，老戴耶先生仿佛精神焕发了般，又像从前在斯堪的那维亚一样开始带着自己的小女儿夜以继日地奔忙于当地的各种朝圣、庆典、乡村节日以及舞会——就仿佛在燃烧着自己最后的热情与生命一般——小姑娘对此担忧极了，但她又看到自己父亲难得的活力于是对此闭口不谈，只是将这些都暗记于心。——父女俩几乎就像是完全依靠着彼此和音乐而活着。他们穿着得体，既不接受别人的钱财，也不进行募捐；没人能够理解这个提琴手，他带着个美貌无比的小女孩不辞辛劳地四处奔走，而小女孩的歌声如此美妙动听，人们还以为是天堂里的天使在歌唱。于是，不管父女俩走到哪里，都有一群追随者。  
十三四岁的金发小男孩在某一天从城里来到这个偏远的地方，接着他每天都会拖着一个女管家模样的妇人来听克里斯汀唱歌：就像是已被她柔美而纯净的歌声深深地迷住了一般——这个小少年无法下决心离开那个小女孩！于是在之后的几天里，他都追随他们走了很长一段路，直到接近傍晚才会在女管家喋喋不休的说教声中返回。

克里斯汀歪了歪脑袋看着小少年碧蓝的眼睛——他是这么很长一段时间以来第二个向她表示了纯粹善意与第一个向她示好的“差不多同龄的人”（小姑娘坚定地认为自己的年龄只会随着外表而增长）。于是她接过他递来的围巾，冲他会心的一笑，拥抱住他——这是克里斯汀和她第二个新朋友的正式初见——男孩儿围着黑色的女士披肩（最后他还是接受了自己女管家的要求并表示了感谢与愧疚），他们彼此交换了姓名：小少年的名字叫做拉乌尔 夏尼，目前是和自己的姑妈一起住在拉尼翁。  
后来，每当克里斯汀回忆起这个夏天，都会不自觉地露出微笑：那是多么快活的一个夏天啊！她和她时隔多年后又交到的新朋友每天见面，一起欢笑玩耍——就仿佛她是一个正常的孩子一样！在十二年后终于迎来了她无忧快乐的童年！——起初拉乌尔只是在一旁静静倾听小姑娘的歌声等待着父女俩的练习结束；最后他甚至跟着克里斯汀一起跟着老戴耶先生学起了小提琴。  
于是，拉乌尔也慢慢地喜欢上了那些曾经使克里斯汀的童年充满欢乐的歌曲。他俩性情相投，都爱幻想，沉静，喜欢听故事，尤其是布列塔尼地区的古老传说。他们像乞丐一样，挨家挨户去乞讨故事。“好心的太太或先生，您能给我们讲个故事听吗？”  
从来也没人拒绝过他们的请求。布列塔尼的老太太们，有谁没见过在月光下的欧石楠上跳舞的小精灵呢？  
不过，他们所共度的最快乐的时光是黄昏。当太阳已经慵懒地沉睡在海里，宁静的夜开始笼罩大地，老戴耶和他们一起坐在路边，讲述北方美丽的神话，声音低低的，仿佛害怕惊动故事里的幽灵。他的故事有时像安徒生的童话一样温馨，有时又像大诗人罗尼伯的诗歌一样悲伤。每当他一停下来，孩子们立刻就问：“然后呢？”有一个故事是这样开始的：“从前，有一个国王，他划着小船在一条非常幽静而且深不可测的河流上漂行。那条河波光粼粼，就像挪威山脉中一只睁大的眼睛……”  
另一个故事是：“小洛蒂什么都想，又什么都不想。她就像只夏天的鸟儿，栖息在金色的阳光下，而金色的发卷上戴着春天的花环，她的心灵如同她湛蓝的眼睛一样纯净。她非常听妈妈的话，专心致志地对待她的布娃娃，细心保护她的裙子、红鞋和她的小提琴。不过，她最喜欢的还是在音乐天使的歌声里悄然进入梦乡。”  
十几年来克里斯汀还是非常喜欢这个故事，她依然对那个能在音乐天使的歌声中入睡的故事里的小洛蒂羡慕不已——老戴耶的每一个故事里几乎都会有音乐天使的存在，于是孩子们总是央求他讲讲清楚。所以每当她父亲讲到这里，她都会坐在他身边，撑着脸听得十分入迷，所以她也从来也没有注意到过她的小伙伴每每这时都十分专注地盯着她瞧。

花白了金发的小提琴手告诉孩子们，所有的大音乐家、大艺术家，在他们的一生中，至少接受过一次音乐天使的拜访。这只天使有时会像在小洛蒂的故事里一样，倚在孩子的摇篮边。所以，有些小天才六岁时就能奇迹般的拉一手好提琴，比五十岁的人拉得还好。有时，因为小孩不听话，不勤学苦练，天使会来得很晚。  
“如果我们没有一颗纯净而安宁的心灵，天使也可能永远都不会来。天使是看不见的，但却会让上帝挑选出来的孩子听到他的声音。通常是在孩子们最意想不到的时候，也许是在他们悲伤或者失望之时，耳边会突然响起天籁般的音乐，那神圣的旋律，会让他们永生难忘。有幸被天使拜访过的人一生都保持着燃烧的激情，感受凡人所不知的感动。而这些享有特权的人，他们只要一碰乐器，一开口，凡夫俗子便会因其无法迄及的音乐境界而自惭形秽。那些对音乐大使一无所知的人还以为他们是与众不同的天才。”  
最后老戴耶先生这么说道，结束了这个故事。  
克里斯汀问她爸爸是否听到过音乐天使的声音，老戴耶忧伤地摇摇头。接着突然，他的眼睛一亮，看着自己的小女儿，慈爱地对她说：“我的孩子，总有一天，你会听到的！当我进了天堂，我一定会把他送到你身边——我向你保证。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 把老二拉出来啦2333333这章挺多原著部分只进行了一点改写……老戴耶先生的故事和关于音乐天使那段就是原著我没动，感觉我不能更好的表达了，就直接搬了qaq


	15. 梅格与吉里夫人

天气渐渐地凉下来，古斯塔夫 戴耶又重新开始咳嗽了。  
而这一年秋天，拉乌尔和克里斯汀分开了。

隔壁屋子的女主人似乎回来了。  
小镇上的人窃窃私语，说是如果不是可怜的老于勒这次摔断了腿，躺在床上奄奄一息，他远在巴黎的太太才不会带着他日思念想的心爱小女儿回来。  
这位于勒夫人回来的时候场面简直不亚于一场小型的节日庆典——这里实在是过于偏僻，人们的娱乐活动也太少——大人们站在窗边和门口一边闲聊一边伸长了脖子；小孩子们可不会顾及那么多，他们跑到她的身边好奇地打量着这位穿着朴素又时髦的女人和她牵着的小女孩儿——胆子大的甚至会跑到她们前面回过头去瞧她们的脸。

克里斯汀站在自己房间的窗户前拉着窗帘的一角，偏着脑袋打量着站在隔壁屋子门前的那对母女——这位传说中的于勒夫人穿着一件朴素又时髦的深色裙子，黑发整齐地盘在脑后，手中拎着一个不大的行李箱。她体态苗条，虽然速度急促但落脚却十分轻盈，表情紧绷——她抿着嘴，脸上略深的法令纹让她看起来有些严肃。而她牵着的小女孩儿远远看着也就七八岁的模样，有着和她母亲一样的乌黑的头发和眼睛，皮肤被晒出了轻微的茶褐色——但丝毫不妨碍她是个可爱的小家伙儿，穿着嫩绿的洋装，怀里抱着一个芭蕾舞女打扮的布娃娃；她略带拘谨的鼓着嘴，但眼睛又睁的很大，同样好奇地向周围的人看去。  
克里斯汀看着她们走到门前，打开门走了进去，将所有的视线与猜测拦隔在这扇门前。

交集产生在三天后的下午。难得走到小镇上的克里斯汀顺手捡回了跟镇上的孩子们打成一团的，隔壁于勒家的小女儿，梅格.于勒。  
克里斯汀在观看了一会后轻松地分开了他们——这个微黑的小姑娘被分开的时候衣服已经被撕扯得破破烂烂，头发蓬乱，脸上也蹭上了灰，表情凶狠，就像一只被激怒的野猫——克里斯汀听到了她背后孩子们小声的交流，他们说于勒太太早就背着她的丈夫和别的男人偷情，说不定连梅格都是她的母亲与情夫所生“谁知道这是安托瓦内特和她的哪位情人所生的呢？她和老于勒可没有丝毫的相像——老天，她和她母亲简直是一个模子刻出来似的！”、“于勒先生真是可怜，这个小虫子也不知道是不是他的呢”，他们喊她“吉里（这是于勒夫人嫁人前的姓氏）生的小杂种”——就像他们喊她“瑞典人家的幽灵”，在她结识了拉乌尔后稍微扩展了一些社交后依然会有人会喊她“戴耶家的怪胎”一样——还以为她听不见似的。  
克里斯汀侧过脑袋看着她，梅格.于勒在听到——虽然她并不能听清，但就他们那躲闪的眼神和窃窃私语她都能猜到他们在说什么——无非是她和她妈妈的坏话！黑发的小姑娘眼里噙着泪，却又把眼睛睁的很大竭尽全力的不让它们流下来——她凶狠地瞪向他们，捡起石头又朝着他们砸了过去。  
克里斯汀在他们即将再一次打起来的时候轻松带走了梅格——这个比梅格矮上小半个头的金发女孩一只手挽着盛满面包和肉的篮子另一只手轻而易举的将这个倔强的黑发姑娘拎走——小姑娘轻飘飘的用眼神扫过他们，捕食者的气息让敏感的小孩子们并不敢轻举妄动，更何况他们害怕这个“怪胎”，就像他们不明白为什么之前那个城里来的漂亮男孩儿独独喜欢和她玩耍似的。

于是克里斯汀终于有了她第一个同性朋友——于勒家的小梅格——在那天之后这个天真又倔强的黑发小女孩无比的喜爱她，崇拜她。她教克里斯汀跳芭蕾舞（虽然只是简单的姿势），克里斯汀会唱歌给她听。于是她俩很快就每天形影不离，连带着两家的交往也多了起来——可怜的老于勒在不久后就丢下了他的妻子与心爱的小女儿回归了主的怀抱。于勒太太——现在又重新改回了自己嫁人前的姓氏的吉里夫人是一位严肃但又忠诚善良的女士，她因为克里斯汀帮助了她的小女儿梅格而感激她、喜爱她，并且帮助克里斯汀照顾她日益病重的父亲，同时也照顾和安慰她，几乎将她当作自己的女儿来疼爱！克里斯汀从吉里夫人与梅格的身上感受到了母亲的慈爱和女孩子间的友谊——这是和拉乌尔在一起时不同的感觉——梅格聪明伶俐，性格倔强却又细腻；她和她的母亲似乎察觉到了克里斯汀一些与常人不同的地方，却体贴的选择了沉默与视而不见，并且不问缘由，老戴耶先生将这一切都默默的看在了眼里。

在第二年春天即将到来的时候，这位世上最好的小提琴手在克里斯汀哭泣的轻声呼唤中永远的闭上了眼睛，带着他对小女儿的爱和因她的与众不同而产生的担忧去往了天堂。  
在最后，他将克里斯汀托付给了吉里夫人。  
克里斯汀永远的失去了她的父亲。她悲伤，却不难过，因为她的父亲不论是最初还是最后都向她承诺，“不要难过，我心爱的克莉丝，爸爸的小洛蒂——当我去往天堂的时候，我会将音乐天使送往你的身边，他将爱你、保护你、永远守护在你身边，替我做到那些我无法再继续为你做到的事情。克里斯汀，爸爸和妈妈永远爱你！“  
古斯塔夫 戴耶的葬礼举行的很快，克里斯汀在他的墓门前献上了最后一束白色的花。

几天过后，吉里夫人带着梅格和克里斯汀回到了巴黎，她们退掉了之前租的小房子搬进了歌剧院，克里斯汀也在吉里夫人的安排下——如果不是梅格告诉克里斯汀，小姑娘还真的没有看出来吉里夫人之前也是巴黎歌剧院的芭蕾舞团的一员，甚至还是首席，而如今为了生计她已经退居幕后成为一名芭蕾舞老师与五号包厢的领座员——随着梅格.吉里（她也随着母亲改了名字）一起加入了巴黎歌剧院的芭蕾舞团开始学习芭蕾。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原著里老戴耶先生是三年后才去世了，这里改了  
原著里吉里夫人的丈夫姓“于勒”，魅影也曾经喊过她“于勒太太”，所以我默认“吉里”的姓氏是她出嫁前的姓氏，丈夫去世以后又改了回来orz


	16. 巴黎歌剧院

“可怜的小家伙，我的上帝——您瞧她那瘦小的模样！克里斯汀——喔亲爱的我能这么称呼你吗？快到阿德妈妈这里来，——听吉里说你爱吃坚果？真是一项与众不同的喜好——阿德妈妈给你做了坚果小曲奇！”  
阿德莱德 珍丝是巴黎歌剧院的帮佣与厨娘，同时也是芭蕾舞团里小学徒塞西尔 珍丝的母亲。她是一位还较为年轻的高大女人，有着颇为丰腴的身材和泛红的脸庞。她看着居里夫人身边的克里斯汀 戴耶，充满怜爱的向她招着手。

“克里斯汀，你为什么不唱歌呢？”  
在不久后一个结束完训练的晚上，梅格悄悄的爬上了克里斯汀的床，看着克里斯汀小声地询问道。  
克里斯汀的小床靠近窗户，天气晴朗的夜晚里会有月光洒在床上。小吉里趴在床上，她侧过头打量着克里斯汀的脸——金发的女孩穿着白色的睡袍仰躺在那里，一只手臂枕在脑后，朦胧的光笼罩着她，将她侧脸五官的线条印出柔和的光辉。  
梅格 吉里安静的看着克里斯汀，她就像是沐浴在月光下幼年的阿尔忒弥斯，美貌又稚气未脱。她躺在那里宁静又温顺，但梅格又觉得这样的外表下透着一股隐隐的，不应该属于淑女的……自由与野性的味道？  
很久以后的梅格 吉里再想起这一幕，这大概是她第一次产生一种对于“美人”的认知。但现在的梅格 吉里只是看着克里斯汀等待着朋友的回答。  
时间缓慢流淌，久到梅格都快要沉入梦乡中时，她朦胧地听到了身旁克里斯汀的回答。  
“因为我唱不出来啦！”  
克里斯汀闭着眼说道，语气却很轻快，仿佛这是件微不足道的事情似的。

实际上在克里斯汀看来，因为父亲的去世和对他的思念而无法再像原来一般张口唱出美妙歌声这件事，的确远远没有另一件事情来得重要：  
那个能激起她食欲与渴求的，疑似她歌唱家的味道似乎又出现了。  
她不是那么肯定，因为这个味道十分的不稳——不像她之前最后一次闻到时那种若隐若现仿佛一根绷得极紧，仿佛下一秒就会绷断的线一般——这一次这个味道就仿佛雾一般，有时就仿佛她的歌唱家就在她身边，气味将她缠绕包裹起来，就仿佛他在拥抱着她；而大部分时间都仿佛那就是她因为饥饿——哪怕她处于吃饱喝足的状态下——而产生的幻觉，气味随着他的主人消失不见：巴黎歌剧院最近正在重新修建，人口的流动与大量杂七杂八的味道混合在一起导致味道消散的极快——无论她怎么嗅，怎么着，甚至跑到了地下室（这是一次偶然的发现，她顺着味道避过人群，发现在地下室里这个她熟悉又陌生的味道最为清晰，清晰到她差一点就露出了捕食者的状态，但当她在打算往下寻找的时候却怎么也找不到门，味道从下面渗出，上面却传来了她黑发玩伴的呼唤，她也只能不了了之）也只有类似于残渣般的，已经混杂在地下特有的潮湿味道里消失不见，——她失去了它（this）的踪迹。  
但年幼的芭蕾舞学徒并没有沮丧很久，她逐渐发现虽然她的歌者大部分时间的确不在这里，但他总会在一个月或者不到两个月的时间后回到巴黎歌剧院——人类的嗅觉闻不到，但在她的世界里却是那么的明显，清晰，仿佛是黑暗中唯一的光，漫漫长夜中终于透出的一抹晨曦——他的味道散布在歌剧院的里的四面八方，淡而明显，含蓄又招摇的说着他的存在。  
毫不意外的，克里斯汀发现了她断断续续的成长。只有在歌唱家在的日子里，她才能感受到她身体的每一寸在每一天都在发生着细微的变化，她在疯狂的成长；而在她的歌唱家不在的日子里，她的成长迟疑缓慢甚至会再次停止，这让她看起来比同龄人——至少是外表上的同龄人——看起来更像是童年时期的营养不良所造成的发育缓慢。  
但这些都不重要，她才不会在意别人是怎么想的呢！  
金发的小姑娘哼着歌，蹦蹦跳跳地朝着餐厅跑去看——她今天难得睡过了头，小梅格在叫了她几次都没有醒后无奈再留了纸条后先去了餐厅——感谢上帝今天是休息日，毕竟她可不想接受吉里夫人因为迟到的惩罚——她吐了吐舌头，坐到了梅格的身边——黑发的小女孩在看到她进来的时候就朝她用力挥着手，并在她坐下来之后把牛奶和坚果曲奇推给了克里斯汀。  
“哦，梅格！我爱你小甜心！”  
克里斯汀用力拥抱了她的好友，亲吻小女孩柔软的脸颊。然后在朋友红着脸害羞的瞪视下继续向她甜蜜的笑了笑，然后开始享用自己的早餐。  
她答应了梅格今天要陪她去街上玩。

安静又明亮的晚上总是会让人不自觉会想起一些过去的事情。  
陪着朋友玩闹了一天的小吸血鬼却没有丝毫的疲惫感——她听到远处的圣母院传来了沉闷的钟声：十二点过了，新的一天到来了。  
可新的一天由与之前有什么不同呢？  
金发的幼年吸血鬼躺在床上安静的想着，她看着窗外的月亮，偶尔厚重的云层会将它埋起来；有时会有一两声细微的虫鸣响起，她能清晰地听见她对面床上黑发小姑娘均匀的呼吸声——她已经安稳地坠入梦乡，愿上帝祝她做个好梦——她这么想着，然后坐了起来轻巧地翻下了地，床发出了轻微的嘎吱声——她踮着脚走到梅格的床边，透过明亮的月光和种族的优势看着好友发出一两声梦呓然后翻了个身，她依然在许普诺斯与摩耳普斯的怀中安眠——克里斯汀帮她拉了拉被子后走出了卧室，她小心翼翼得将门关上，顺手也带走了放在柜子上的蜡烛与火柴。

她一路向下走到了祈祷室，黑暗中她仰起头看着放置在中心的圣母像。许久，她走上前，石板冰凉的仿佛能渗进人的骨头里去，她就跪坐在地上，白色的睡裙裙摆铺散成一朵花；她擦燃了火柴点着了蜡烛，橘色的火光让克里斯汀有了一种温暖的感觉——虽然她现在已经不会再感到寒冷了。  
她思念着她的爸爸。  
小姑娘小声地唱着歌，那是她爸爸教给她的——祝愿她能幸福快乐，愿音乐天使能早日来到她的身边。  
她想：芭蕾舞的训练紧张又辛苦，小梅格的爱护与小心翼翼，吉里夫人的怜爱与怜悯，以索尔莉（她是她们这群芭蕾舞后备役里为首的漂亮小姑娘）为代表的小姑娘们的窃窃私语和嘲笑等等，她都清楚得明明白白，但为什么要在意那些流言呢？她只要小梅格还有吉里夫人就好啦！带着她对父亲的思念，喔，还有她的歌唱家……

她的歌唱家？！

一瞬间，金色鬈发的小吸血鬼的歌声戛然而止。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原著里小珍丝的母亲没有名字，然后我就自己给她起了个名阿德莱德w


	17. 他的音乐天使

他站在管风琴管的后面，仔细地辨别着歌声的来源。  
距离隔得似乎有些远，女孩儿的歌声听起来有一些失真，但依然能听出她声音的优美，虽然有着较为明显的瑕疵——但这没有关系——他在确认了声源地后向着祈祷室走去，这个刚刚成长为青年的男人穿着厚重的黑色羊毛披风，举着煤油灯，平稳地走在阴暗的过道里。面具遮住了他的半张脸，使得他大部分的表情都隐藏在阴影下看不真切，但他并不慢的行走速度却暴露出了他此时的内心远没有外表看起来来的颇为从容。  
幽灵熟练地穿梭在巴黎歌剧院复杂密布的暗道里，显然他对这里所有的道路与出口谙熟于心；昏黄的光不甚清晰的照亮着道路，将他的影子拉长，然后投射到通道阴森又潮湿的墙上。  
祈祷室越来越近，女孩儿的歌声也听着越发的明朗起来——透过雕像上的机关，他看清了女孩儿的长相：她面前的烛光暧昧朦胧，半明半灭的印出小姑娘脸部稚嫩的轮廓；昏暗的光扩散性的将她漂亮蓬松的鬈发透出铂金色、璨金色、沙金色，然后是秋日里树叶的枯黄、落日时的橘红、是他在甜点上看到的焦糖，随后慢慢退为树干的暖棕、海面的粼粼夜光，最后化作漆黑与夜色融为一体。  
埃里克将背靠在墙上，马灯被他随手挂在了墙上的铜钩上——四周寂静无声，他下意识地将自己本身就不重的呼吸放的更加微不可闻——他安静地聆听着她小声地哼唱，声线虽然稚嫩但也听得出曾经受到过专业与系统的学习；她的歌声优美动听，清脆灵动，毫无疑问在同龄人中她有着的令人无比艳羡的天赋；但她现在就如同一块蒙了尘的璞玉，一只失去了灵魂的发条夜莺：她声带的干涩、夹紧，高音的虚浮与勉强，甚至有的时候有着在他听来明显的撕裂感以及不甚明显的破音。

但这都没有关系。  
青年转过身，将头抵在墙上，潮湿的触感顺着抵在石面上的额头传来，身体的感官透过厚实的羊毛料子迟钝的传达着暗道的阴冷。  
他与她之间的距离太近了。  
仅仅隔着木板，石墙，与圣母像。

这没有关系。  
男人细微地翕合着嘴唇，无声地念叨着。  
祈祷室里空旷、昏暗、华贵、圣洁。穿着白裙跪坐在圣母像前、跪坐在房间正中央的金发女孩儿，口中唱着祝福的圣歌，烛火为她添饰上光辉，一旁的玫瑰窗将月光染上瑰丽的颜色拢在她宽松的白色裙摆上，她就像是刚刚降临至人间的天使，真实而纯洁。  
克里斯汀 戴耶，这个吉里太太带回来的年幼失怙的芭蕾舞学徒——可怜的小姑娘，她失去了她的父亲，也失去了她的音乐——吉里太太的小女儿，那个叫梅格的瘦小姑娘每天都会这么唉声叹气，就仿佛那个唱不出来的人是她似的——但这没有关系，她还过于年幼，有着漫长的时光，他会一点点慢慢的、细致的把歌声、音乐、艺术统统教给她——他应该有一位学徒，他理应有一位学徒！这个学徒（this one）将会在白天、在太阳底下、在人群面前，用着他教给他/她的学识，征服着所有人！代替他！施展才华！为他效力！为他歌唱！  
他们两个，总有一天会让整个巴黎都为之倾倒！为她的才华！为他的才华！而震惊！他的学生（又或者是他）将会是这样举世瞩目般的存在！

啊……啊……  
他不禁为自己的想法感到了激动起来，苍白的脸颊泛起了潮红，幽灵下意识地拉了一下紧紧包裹住脖子领口——太热了，他吐出一口气——他幻想着，仿佛一切都志在必得——不，这对他来说，本身就是一件易如反掌的事情——只是需要多给些时间罢了，假以时日，他最完美的作品就会呈现在众人眼前！

歌声早已不知在何时停止，男人心中陡然一紧——不不，她不可以这么快就离开！这次已经是最好的时机，他可不知道下一次这样的机会还要等待多久！  
黑发的幽灵急忙透过机关朝外看去，他未来的金发学徒怔茫然地看着他，他下意识的挪开了脸，但又想起她根本发觉不了他，于是他又把脸凑了过去。  
小姑娘跪坐在地上，初春的夜晚还带着些许寒冷，薄薄的睡裙显然无法抵挡，她似乎被地上冰凉的石板冻的在轻微的颤抖，脸上却又泛起了病态的粉色。应该是眼泪，顺着她那双如同天边晨曦一般纯净斑斓的蓝眼睛流了下来——哦……她是因为思念着的父亲而哭泣的吗？

“哦……克里斯汀……“  
他轻声叹息着呼唤着她的名字——真是一个让人无比怀念的名字啊，幽灵心想着。  
他看着年幼的女孩儿略带焦急又害怕地四处张望着——她显然也听到了他的呼唤——接着小姑娘又直直地向他望去，她张了张嘴，似乎是想说些什么但又不知道该说些什么，于是两人就这么沉默了下来。  
不知道时间过去了多久，可能只是一瞬，又有可能更长，他们就这么对视着彼此，或者说他看着克里斯汀，而克里斯汀只是看着圣母像；久到他都快要绝望，已经转过身打算放弃另寻机会的时候，他听见了小姑娘稚嫩甜美的声音轻声询问道——  
“……音乐天使？”  
那一刻，几乎只是一瞬间，另一个阴暗的、卑劣的、下作的想法油然而生，埃里克放弃了冒充她父亲亡魂的计划——但话又说回来——事后埃里克再回想起那时他的反应，他这么自我慰解道——还有什么身份是能比一个小姑娘虔诚的宗教信仰来的更加安全可靠呢？  
实际上，当时的他更像是几乎完全摒弃了思考般、下意识的回应了她的呼唤——  
“Oh oui，Christine——La mia piccola signora，Je suis I'ange de la musique……”*1

你！在！做！什！么？！  
他几乎就在回答完的一瞬间陡然清醒过来，像是被一桶凉水从头泼下来似的：他浑身冰凉，身体甚至开始有了细细的颤抖；他咬着牙，将厚实的披风包住自己，他低下头让面具与黑暗挡住了他的脸，小声又急促的喘息着：你这该死的幽灵！魔鬼！梅菲斯特的随从！！你在做什么？！你在卑劣的隐瞒自己的身份欺骗一个善良的孩子！你在下作的利用着一个孩子纯洁天真的信仰，玷污着小女孩儿的美梦，为你那不道德的行为扯上一块肮脏的——！！！  
不！……哦，不不不——！！像是打断了他的话，有什么盘桓在他的大脑里，那个东西疯狂地无声尖叫着。它大喊，它嚎哭，它声嘶力竭地苍白的辩解道：不！当然——这当然不是！——我是说，我只是为了更好的、更加方便的教导她！指引她！——对，没错！我没有错——从来！没有！——她不会想知道，我的脸！我的样子！我这个人！！丑陋畸形的魔鬼就应该呆在地狱里——没错……没错！！天使——她当然是天使！……他的学生，他的光明；他的才华，他的巅峰，他的荣光！

他的音乐天使！

那一瞬间他像是坚定了什么想法似的——他松开环抱着自己的手，沿着墙壁缓慢地走着，最终，他停在了克里斯汀右边的壁画墙里。  
他与她仅一墙之隔。

他透过雕像的眼睛描绘着小姑娘的样貌，他注视着、观察着，他听见他的学生小声又急切的呼唤着她的天使，声音甚至逐渐染上了泣音，他才像是回过了神一般，带着说不出的诱哄与蛊惑，低声地、轻柔地说道：

“Oh，ne pleure pas，Mon ange——Oui，tu as raison，Mademoiselle.”  
“Je suis ton ange de la musique.”*2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1（喔是的，克里斯汀——我的小小姐，我是音乐天使……）  
*2（嘘，不要哭，我的天使——是的，您是对的，小姐。）  
（我是您的音乐天使。）  
法语与意大利语全程谷歌翻译，要是错了的话emmmm小天使们要是谁会的话告诉就请务必告诉我正确的单词语法啥的我重新改上去（笑着哭出来）  
先提前感谢小天使的纠正啦qwq  
================================================================  
这章咋说，因为全是埃里克的个人视角所以有些地方不要太信他的主观意识啦2333333333  
这会儿他只是把小C当成学生，是他能在地面上与阳光下行走的替代品，但他也因为的确克里斯汀的名字和年幼好友同名与金发的主观意识移情作用同样把她当成天使一样可以寄托感情的地方，只是这会只是个潜意识还不明显，要等后面慢慢发芽hhhh
> 
> 说句实话我的乐理知识八百年前就已经还给了我的声乐老师，四舍五入就是一个么得，感觉后面涉及这部分的还挺多我先去补补习好了（不过我拖延症挺严重的也不知道啥时候能补完（小声逼逼x），要是这部分也哪里有问题的话总之也欢迎指出（手动捂脸）
> 
> 顺便下章大概就是克克的视角来写这段了（兴奋地搓手手）hhhhhhhh魅影这会还没有后面那么疯，但小克会先一步露出某些隐藏属性的苗头emmmm


	18. 她的音乐天使

老实讲，歌声的突然中断显得不自然极了，突兀又仓促，但此时的克里斯汀已经顾不上那许多了。

她的食欲与某种她也说不上来的欲望在此刻空前的勃发着。

她想要冲上去，找到他——无论他在哪儿——拥抱他（他也得拥抱她）！她会唱歌给他听，那一定是这世上最美妙、最美好的旋律；告诉他（this people）他（you）是这个世上最无与伦比无可替代的存在（我深深的迷恋着你！崇拜着你！哪怕我从未见过你！）！想要把自己的四颗小獠牙埋进他的脖子里，想要尽情吸食他芬芳的血液——只有这样她才能换来短暂又永恒的安宁。

但她不能！两位父亲的教诲仿佛就在耳边，她作为人被告知的理性与身为吸血鬼而产生的血统本能激烈的交战撕扯在一起，让她痛苦不堪，几欲崩溃。  
年幼同时也成年的姑娘脸颊泛起了激动的粉色，身体被刺激的有着轻微的颤抖；她急促地呼吸着，就仿佛在试图把空气中所有属于那个人的味道统统吸进自己的身体一般——这要命的占有欲本能！  
她听见了墙的那头——或者里面，她的歌唱家就驻足在她的前面——他们仅仅隔着墙壁和圣母像——她听见了他细细的呼吸声与衣服偶尔发出的摩擦声；她试图寻找他的具体位置，但她似乎失败了，她只能较小的确定他的范围区间……但这没有关系！他在这里，他看着她就好啦！不要离开她，不要和爸爸一样，说着会永远陪伴的话，然后转身就扔下了可怜的克里斯汀一个人回归了主的怀抱，去往了妈妈的身边——嗯，要祝福他们！小姑娘默默地心想着，心里的那些积压的难过委屈和比以往来的些许虔诚的祝福随着歌唱家味道的刺激一起，化作了眼泪从她漂亮的蓝眼睛中流了下来。  
说实话，属于歌唱家的致命的味道头一次像这么直观的、浓烈又厚重的覆盖着她的全身，直白而招摇的宣告着他的存在——这就仿佛是一个蓄满了水池的水被突然开启了闸门，于是原本安静的水顿时倾倒而出，淹满又冲垮了一旁腐朽老旧的房屋——这时她才仿佛一知半解明白了过来（虽然她当初也只是似懂非懂），在克莱尔蒙特的城堡时，菲利普与马修反复强调所说的，关于歌唱家对他们一族来说，对她而言是怎样的一种概念——  
你热烈的渴求着他——他的味道只要一经的出现，一切都是虚空的虚空，只有他是你唯一的追求。

你渴望杀了他，又同时渴望着爱他！

无上的美味在四周飘荡，气味像藤蔓一般将她紧紧地包裹住、缠绕着。如同攀爬着的檞寄生，也如同饥饿的毒蛇在试图紧紧地绞死自己的猎物；大火灼烧后的焦土味与巧克力弥漫开的腻甜，两种极端反差的苦与甜在她的鼻尖上，在她的嗅觉里，绽放了艳丽又霏靡的花。

“哦……克里斯汀……”  
她的歌者在呼唤她了！  
克里斯汀在听到声音后本能地抬起头向前望去，脸上刚才沉思的茫然还未褪去——她将眼睛睁得很大，以至于眼眶中尚未褪去的眼泪又重新顺着之前的痕迹流了下来。小姑娘下意识地四处张望着，紧接着没过多久，她就对上了圣母像上方壁画上一抹不经意的金色。  
那点金色真的是太小了，就仿佛是画家随手的一个点笔，又或者是挥手间一个不经意溅上去的颜料——如果不是凭借着现在优秀的视力，寻常人类根本就不会察觉到——但克里斯汀就这么牢牢地盯着那点金色，野兽的直觉告诉她，他就在那里！他就在那里看着她，呼唤着她的名字，守护在她的身旁！

她的猎物！她的歌者！……

小姑娘的嘴巴张张合合，她想要说点什么来回应他——拜托，随便什么都好……说点什么，做点什么吧……！——她的内心恳求道，焦急又低声下气，可她的大脑此刻却还是一片空白，往日里对黑发骑士长的伶牙俐齿与对好友的甜言蜜语全部化作焚烧殆尽后的灰屑——她僵硬迟缓的思考着，笨拙艰难的搜寻着回应的单词。

明亮的蓝与璀璨的金静默无言的相望着，烛火安静的燃烧，圣洁的玛利亚慈爱地俯视着她渎神的金发异族孩子。

不知道已经是第几次翻转沙漏的时间，她听见了细碎的摩擦声，紧接着那双金色的眼睛开始慢慢的移开了。  
快！快点……！克里斯汀你在干什么？？他就要走了！他就要走了！！下一次再见到他会是什么时候呢？——你又不是女巫！你也找不到女巫！忘了马修说过什么了吗？——不不，这会儿谁还想得起来他说过什么呢？噢闭嘴吧！——看在玛利亚的份儿上！他就要走了！老天，我到底该说点什么？我必须说点什么！  
幼年的小吸血鬼在这一瞬间几乎是本能的想起了什么——过世的老戴耶先生生前给她讲过的无数遍的、她最喜爱的一个那个故事！……对对，小洛蒂与她的音乐天使！一个像我这么大的普通的人类小女孩儿会向往的故事！一个我至今不愿放弃的梦想！一个普通孩子在这会儿应该表现出的反应！——还有什么表现能比一个孩子纯真又充满幻想的信仰更让人心服呢？

小洛蒂……我就是小洛蒂啊！

“……音乐天使？”  
她听见了自己的声音干涩、僵硬，尤其是在最后她说出“音乐”这个词的时候那个陡然尖利的尾音——就仿佛是一个哑巴拼尽全力将脸涨得通红才能从喉部挤出的毫无具体含义的可笑气音一般——难听至极！  
于是本就细微的呼吸声突然一滞，紧接着急促了起来。  
可怜的小姑娘顿时就吓坏了，他为什么会是这个反应呢？——是我的声音吗？！哦的确……这个难听到她都不愿意承认这是从她嘴里发出的声音，没有道理她的歌者会不讨厌——还是我说错了什么吗？他听起来痛苦极了！……噢，请原谅，克里斯汀不是故意的……他为什么不再对克里斯汀说话了呢？为什么不再呼唤她的名字了呢？…………哦是的，没错，她的反应也太傻了，幼稚又可笑，他不愿意再理她也是正常的……原谅她吧，她的歌唱家……求求您，再对我说一句话吧，哪怕一句也好！

克里斯汀难过又愧疚，她试图小声的呼唤着她的歌者——“音乐天使，您还在这里吗？”“……求求您，和我说句话吧天使……”——她甚至还不知道他的名字！  
急躁的情绪占据了她全部的心神，让她忘记了她还可以靠嗅觉与听觉判断她的歌者还在不在这里——她只是无措又小声地呼唤着天使，眼神几乎僵直麻木地盯着那片金色刚刚出现的地方，盼望着他再一次出现，用他那低沉又华美的声音能够再次温柔念出她的名字。

上帝知道时间过去多久，以至于在她甚至绝望到在心里开始了祈祷——哦……圣母啊，如果您是真的存在，请再给我一次机会吧！我一定会……

“Oh，ne pleure pas，Mon ange——Oui，tu as raison，Mademoiselle.”  
“Je suis ton ange de la musique.”

那个声音终于在此时回应了她的呼唤与祈祷。  
在她的右边，在她的身后，在她的耳边……

无论如何，她想道。既然她的歌唱家不知为什么在短暂的沉默后顺势承认了她那几乎算得上是孩子天真幻想的戏言——但是无论如何，他回应了她渴望的呼唤！他承认了她自孩提时期至今固执相信的美梦！他答应了会永远陪伴她！  
这是当然啦！——音乐天使会永远陪伴着小洛蒂！他当然会永远陪伴她！

……她的歌唱家！她的音乐天使！

何必假设命运，祈求什么更好的恩赐呢？他就在这里！一瞬间她由死亡重获新生，如临天堂。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 突然觉得我这边套用又二设的歌者设定好欲啊……码这章的时候真的是满脑子只想开车和各种play……  
我都快忘了这会儿小克看起来……我日……  
吸血鬼属于渎神应该没有异议？而且小姑娘因为血统关系其实真的一点都不虔诚……  
然后有些只是比喻只是比喻！！！！！！！没有任何其他意思！！！！！！！（害怕.jpg）  
顺便一说，虽然有歌者身份加持，小克她也是只把他当做可以一直陪伴着她的存在或者是心理寄托啥的……就，比朋友更亲密一点的关系，她有点还不是特别明白这种感情，这是萌芽啊你们可以这么认为！！！  
===============================================================  
emmm这边提一下设定，C的血统随着她自身的成长会越发鲜明，在她最早刚成为吸血鬼的时候第一次闻到歌者血液味道只是饿，因为她初拥不完全与自身实际年龄和心理年纪的年幼；到后面一方面是她彻底的接受过吸血鬼这方面的知识，直接接触到了歌者的气味，还有就是她的成长，她越长大，她就会越发接近一个真正的吸血鬼，关于歌者带来的刺激也就越明显和强烈。最后就是虽然她因为身体的成长过慢和不完全初拥的血统后遗症限制了一部分心智，但她也实实在在是个活了许多年的其实不出意外早就该成年的女性了，所以和这个也有一部分原因这样！  
==========================================================================  
年龄方面的时间线会在这一部分结束歌剧魅影剧情开始前专门搞一章给你们理清楚www


	19. 情窦

“导师，我究竟要什么时候才能见到您呢？”

在又一天的教导结束后，克里斯汀并没有像平常一般安静的等待着她的导师离去（以往她都会在听到她的导师脚步声渐远，气味逐渐变淡消失后才会离开）——她垂下眼睛抿了抿嘴，又下意识的舔了舔，然后重新向圣母像的上方望去。  
她的语气似乎有些不安，又带着些讨好；也像是如同平时偶尔他们并不上课的时候，她会一边嚼着她神秘的导师给她的英国糖，一边叽叽喳喳地冲着他（或者是他在的方向），给他讲着她听来的或者遇到的趣事时，那种不经意间看似随口的一提，偏偏又有一种生怕他厌烦，偶尔会流露出不明显的紧张感。  
实际上克里斯汀并没有抱有太大的期许真正听到什么准确的信息——“克里斯汀——我心爱的孩子，你要知道，我只是在你的脑海中与你对话啊。”——她在等待着她的天使又一次温和地，不厌其烦的朝她这样解释道。

埃里克透过机关朝着站在祈祷室中央的女孩儿看去。他本来想说什么——实际上他也的确是打算如他的金发学徒所想的那样继续延用这个借口——但他却在眼睛看到她的那一刻，他喉咙像是什么堵住了似的，说不出话，也不知道该说些什么，原本组织好的语言一瞬间化作灰烬：  
他们今天的课的确上的晚了些，这位刚刚成长起来的戴耶小姐现在正亭亭玉立的站在房间中央，早晨初升的太阳透过玻璃笼罩在她美丽的金色长发上，映在她那双与天边晨曦如出一辙般明亮的蓝色眼眸中。  
她的头发梳的不是那么整齐，仿佛带着初醒的慵懒，披在身后、拢在肩头……随手从耳边拢几绺鬈发用白色的发带扎出一个随意的蝴蝶结；大约是打算之后直接去芭蕾舞教室，她在之前将披在肩上的披肩解下随手放在一旁，露出了里面丝绸绉褶的芭蕾舞裙，年轻的芭蕾舞女演员裸露在外的皮肤如同那些来自东方的昂贵瓷器，洁白细腻……  
她最近也许又长了些个子，也似乎是因为发育的原因：她的裙子看起来小了一些，显得有些紧绷的面料把少女鼓鼓的胸脯、纤细的腰肢紧紧地包裹住，将她那柔软的身躯，她那还稍显稚嫩的线条与初现的风情淋漓尽致的展现出来。

比起六年前，她已经不再是个孩子了。就如同一个不知名苞蕾，在什么他不知道的时候，他不知道的角落，独自绽放成为了鸢尾、成为了百合、成为了玫瑰，散发出迷人的芬芳。

他曾认为他比谁都更加了解这个他几乎是看着长大的，他的学生的女孩儿。他自认是她的音乐天使，她的导师，她的监护人！但现在，他又仿佛像是第一次认识她，比任何人都不了解她似的——他的学生已经不再是那个当年在圣母像前因为思念父亲而哭泣的孩子了，常年的芭蕾舞学习让她体态轻盈纤长，她不知何时已经成长为了一位迷人的少女。  
躲在墙壁里的鬼魂下意识的向后退了一步。  
他像是才意识到克里斯汀的成长一般，他想要向她望去，但又在目光触及到她的那一刻，像是一个做错了事的孩子一般慌慌张张地把眼睛移开。  
现在他有些不太敢看他的学生了。  
他本来想像之前那样，用那个愚蠢的理由来搪塞她、继续像对待小孩子一样来糊弄她，但他现在突然不想这么做了。

她就这么悠悠站在那里抬头向你望去，眼角眉梢都透露着少女成长中不经意的优雅与风情。

“你该走啦，克里斯汀——上课去吧，时间不早了。”  
最后，男人叹息般的这样回答了她。

克里斯汀 戴耶几乎是可以称得上是挫败地闷头往回走着。  
就在不久前，她的导师，她的天使，几乎称得上是不解风情的又一次拒绝了她的请求！——虽然平时他也是这么可以说是婉拒了她——可这次的意义与之前完全不一样……！为此她还特意穿了这条裙子——虽然是平时只有登台的时候她们才会换上的演出服——但这是她最好的一条裙子了！她还换了看上去最新的那双芭蕾舞鞋，将绑带绕的完美无比！  
她甚至系上了上次和梅格一起出去玩时买的新发带——上面有着精致漂亮的蕾丝——花了她大半个月的薪水！！  
带着少女陷入爱情的羞涩与矜持，她快乐的打扮了自己，但又不想表现得太过明显，于是又让头发略显凌乱地蓬松着，而不是像平时那样用梳子打理的十分仔细——颇有着些欲语还拒的味道——她就这么一路上带着甜蜜又忐忑的心情来到了祈祷室——这是他们上课的教室，也是他们每晚相见的地方。  
可现实显然让她失望不已：除去他一句夸奖都没有——他甚至可能还压根儿都没有怎么看她！！  
他甚至都没有再称呼她为“我心爱的孩子”了！  
一想到这里，这位年轻的金发女郎就一阵恼火不已——其中还夹杂着女孩子已经把自己最好看的一面呈现给心上人，结果在她雀跃的等待着对方的夸赞时他却丝毫没有在意的难过与委屈。

他为什么不看我呢？为什么不夸奖我呢？是克里斯汀唱的不好吗？——不不，在她提出邀请前他称赞了她的又一次进步——所以为什么不看看她呢？是克莉丝不好看吗？  
克里斯汀并没有像男人所想的那样直接去向芭蕾舞教室——她飞奔回到她与梅格的房间，随手将拎了一路的披肩扔在一旁后扑倒在了床上，她将脸深深地埋进柔软的枕头里——毕竟少女初开的情窦真挚又珍贵，同时又充满着不安与脆弱。

希望您能让我见见您——我记得您有着风信子般的黑发短发与那双举世夺目的金色双眸！——我也同时渴望着您能抱抱我，给我一个亲吻——是恋人间的那种！——让您的气息包裹住我，让我的嗅觉里仅剩下苦与甜的混合物——您就如同现世的月亮，只要您愿意，您就可以主宰我的一切！

爱情的种子在我的心中生根发芽！  
我是真挚的爱慕着您啊，我的歌唱家！  
请求您！——我的天使，看看我吧！

每当我思念您的时候，连泪水都是甜蜜的；  
每当我轻轻念出您的名字，心中就仿佛全是盛开了的花；  
您是这世上最动听的歌！每当您用您那双璀璨如黄金、耀眼如太阳般的双眸注视着我时，就如同饮下最醇香的酒——我迷失并沉醉在其中，我在那团金色的火焰中燃烧！  
盼望您能多与我说说话——哪怕只是斥责也好！您的声音蕴含着昼与夜！波澜壮阔、高昂又华美！我渴望着这声音的主人能向我吐露爱语——就如同我此时正向您倾诉的这样！  
这世上有着万般神奇，而我却唯独匍匐在您身边，蜷缩在您膝上，陪伴您度过漫漫长夜直到黎明——如您所愿，我会将歌声奉献给您，将灵魂奉献给您，将我的全部奉献给您——  
我心甘情愿！

我只渴望着您爱我，就如同我热烈的爱着您一般！  
为此我将付出一切，哪怕死亡也在所不惜！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 诗的部分句子有参考  
==========================================  
看！我进度多快！我的C已经是个小少女了嘿嘿嘿  
对哒，就是要让小C先一步wwwwww然后后面才能虐的激情（你？？？！  
下一章E的视角嗯


	20. 《珀尔塞福涅》

钢琴的声音激烈又激昂。  
居住在歌剧院地下的幽灵不知疲倦地弹奏着，细长又显得有些枯瘦的手指重重地敲击着琴键，可他的目光却没有停留在乐谱与琴键上——实际上，他的心思也的确不在这上面，只是弹奏钢琴来宣泄情绪已经成为了一种本能。

他在想他不久前才离开的学生，克里斯汀 戴耶。

他年轻的学生是个聪明的女孩儿——哪怕是他也不得不承认这一点——不知从何时起，她开始只称呼他为“导师”——只有在她想要做点什么，或者向他撒娇的时候（想到这个词时男人被惊的眨了一下眼睛），才会甜腻腻的喊他“天使”。他似乎不得不承认有关“音乐天使”的身份几乎很久以前就名存实亡，他的学生估计早已猜出了他的真实身份——一个躲藏在歌剧院地底的幽灵，一个令人恐惧的魔鬼！

不！克里斯汀不一定发现了这件事！——她不可能发现这件事！如果她知道了他究竟是谁，她早就不会再见他！揭穿他！去告诉吉里夫人——

不！她不会这么做。  
他突然就冷静了下来，心情慢慢恢复了平静，他又重新弹起了他的钢琴，只是似乎他自己都没有发现，这次他无意识弹奏出的曲调轻快活泼，那是克里斯汀之前练习芭蕾舞的小调……

似乎有着什么东西在悄悄改变。  
之后他一如既往的教导着他的金发学生，而年轻的金发女郎也一如往常。但实际上埃里克在看到克里斯汀的时候究竟在想什么，也只有埃里克他自己知道了。……  
他看着这位年轻的芭蕾舞女演员的目光，终究是与以前不太相同。  
……

钢琴曲低沉，但又听起来颇为轻巧，像是不知名的贵族小姐提着裙角踮起脚尖，轻快又静悄悄地跑下旋转的楼梯。  
他开始不自觉地关注起了他的学生。  
他的学生随着年龄的见长，不再像幼年时候的那样活泼，她逐渐长成了一个安静温顺的少女——尤其是在他们上课的时候，似乎除了最初的三年，她再也没有好奇过他的样子和他的存在——虽然还会时不时的提出想要见他的请求（也不知道是什么原因让她执着这么多年），但更像是偶尔的征求意见，而不像开始那样几乎每天都会几乎是理所当然的直述自己的愿望。  
但很快他就发现自己错了，他的学生的这份安静乖顺似乎只是在他的面前的表现。  
他看到了他的学生截然不同的一面：他看到她甜言蜜语的朝着女伴撒娇；看到她偶尔和那个叫做梅格 吉里的小姑娘一起偷懒却被吉里夫人发现并训斥的时候不好意思的吐了吐舌头并讨好的向吉里夫人笑着保证绝对不会有下一次，但又偷偷朝着她的共犯挤眉弄眼时的狡黠；看到小少女有时因为女高音卡洛塔夫人的心情不好而连带着被教训时隐秘的翻了一个不耐烦的白眼……  
逐渐地，在他心里，克里斯汀 戴耶小姐的形象不再只是“他的学生、他行走在阳光下的完美杰作”这么单一苍白的描述了，她的形象逐渐丰富饱满、色彩斑斓了起来。

钢琴曲慢慢的复杂起来，感情的投入也愈发的丰富，叮叮咚咚，弹跳着的单音旋律与攀爬而上的伴奏相遇，和弦的陡然骤降让曲风饱满而具有压迫力！它们争先恐后地把一连串串八度推向顶峰又任其滑落，像极了一串仓惶又溢满热情的心跳。……于是整支曲子逐渐磅礴了起来，甚至有了细微的虔诚。  
他开始越发频繁地注视着克里斯汀的生活。  
他知道了克里斯汀喜欢那些阴暗美丽的奇诡故事、知道了她更喜欢吃似乎没有什么味道的坚果与半熟的牛排；她喜欢喝葡萄酒——他发现过她不止一次偷偷溜进厨房与地窖去偷喝那些玛瑙色的液体，然后第二天装作毫不知情的样子边吃早餐边听着厨娘喋喋不休的抱怨。  
克里斯汀喜欢冒险、爱幻想，但同时也喜爱沉静与聆听别人的故事。  
克莉丝喜欢喜欢黑夜胜过白天。  
克莉丝喜欢漂亮的事物，喜欢淡色的裙子——最好有着精致漂亮的蕾丝——但这类裙子往往也有着高昂的价格，少女也只是在外出时流连在橱窗前，用迷恋的目光长久地注视着它。  
克莉丝喜欢巧克力甜腻的味道——这是个奇特的喜好，小姑娘不喜欢吃巧克力，却单单喜欢闻这种味道——于是也不知道她是怎么才寻找到的，小姑娘身上淡淡的香水味让她像是仿佛刚从可可粉里打了滚出来似的——她的全身裹满了巧克力香甜的气息。

苍白的手指在琴键上重重的摁下各种快速的音阶、和弦与琶音，各种跳跃着的八度；优雅的快板后又紧接着的却是一阵略带阴郁的降调。  
他越来越不满足于现在的状态。  
他的小天使喜欢比起柔和的慢板更喜欢轻快活泼的快板，但她比起恢弘的交响曲更喜欢浪漫优美的独奏。  
她意外的喜欢李斯特·费伦茨与约翰·塞巴斯蒂安·巴赫的音乐，金发少女认为前者的演奏充满了创造性与无限可能，演奏技巧纯熟又灵活；而后者的音乐似乎是有着更深层次的东西——以现在的她还没有办法完全理解——但随着复调的展开顿时就充满了诗意，十分优雅，令人沉迷。  
“我和爸爸第一次来到巴黎的时候，那会儿这位李斯特先生正好演出到了法国——他还曾经指导过我的发音哩！“他还记得他的小天使一边津津有味地嚼着坚果和糖一边有些得意的向他炫耀着。  
想到这里，居住在歌剧院地下的音乐天使不禁嗤笑了一声——小女孩儿的妄想。  
但紧接着他的笑声顿了顿，然后收敛了起来。

他渴望着更多。  
但他的学生，他的天使似乎有着很多秘密。  
本该阴郁的小调，音阶却愈发急促高亢，很快就达到一个近乎离谱的状态！如同误入野兽的洞穴，被庞大致命的毒蛇紧紧盯上的命悬一线；也像是女高音的已经在自己的极限上试图再唱一个八度时的气若游丝！  
克里斯汀有时候的确会说一些在他看来时间完全对不上的事，但少女的语气又十分平淡，那是一种完全笃信与完全亲身经历才会有的平静与平常。  
就像他哪怕每天都关注着他的天使，每隔几个月的一个晚上，她总是会消失的无影无踪。最开始他以为是她只是单纯的翘了课，因此有些恼火；但直到第二天清晨，那时还是个女孩儿的少女头发上挂着露珠，身上还有着——因为他原来想要尽力去遗忘的经历，他对这股味道在熟悉不过了——淡淡的腥甜味出现在祈祷室里时，他的愤怒其实已经转变成了隐隐的担忧——虽然并不想承认，但他确实有些担心她出了什么意外——出于老师对于自己得意门生的那种。但小姑娘轻描淡写的避而不谈，于是他也觉得无所谓——噢，这是当然！只要他的“作品”不出意外，她一个晚上去哪里又跟他有什么关系呢？哪怕她的身上有着血腥味儿！  
但现在不同了。  
他渴望知道她更深的秘密，就像她偶尔会写信给一个她会称呼为“父亲”的人（这当然不会是已经去世的老戴耶先生）。说着一些似是而非与莫名其妙，其中还夹杂了大量传说故事里的生物——当然他并没有刻意的去拆开那些小姑娘的私人信件——的话。那些信就被小姑娘随意的摊开仍在床铺上，带着少女身上一贯的甜香与不属于她的，隐隐的鼠尾草的味道。毫无防备的放置方式自然被监护人理所当然的视作是他可以随意翻阅东西。

他想要他们之间彼此坦诚，彼此忠诚，就如同他们在关于音乐上的默契一般；他想要他们之间拥有一种更为牢固的关系——在流动的血液里，在跳动的脉搏中！他的灵魂与她的歌声！他们将永远在一起，直到死亡将他们分离……不，连死亡都不能从他的身边夺走她！……他们之间应该有着这样的……就如同是……

突然，随着这双手弹出的一串琶音，曲调滑落下去，琶音与音阶的交替起落听起来缠绵极了，甚至隐晦的参杂了些许说不清的某种欲望，突兀却又显得理所当然。慢慢的，曲风逐渐转成了圆舞曲，3/4拍的调子华丽欢快，仿佛一切都预示着一个美好的未来……  
他的小天使从不拒绝他的任何要求，她会接受他送她的任何东西——包括那一大罐她其实并不喜欢的英国糖，她也会笑眯眯地接过然后吃的津津有味；  
她会听从他的任何要求，哪怕听起来有些无理——好比说他之前一直因为她的营养不良而要求她每天喝的牛奶，哪怕她一点都不喜欢牛奶（哦他当然知道克里斯汀这个小酒鬼更喜欢葡萄酒）她也会坚持每天在他的目光下喝完他准备的那杯饮品，并且的确（至少被他发现的次数）减少了葡萄酒的食用量。  
……  
克里斯汀讨厌很多东西，但她喜欢她的音乐天使，她的导师所给予她的东西！  
……  
…………  
………………  
噢……！噢！这是代表着……  
代表着？  
她同样喜欢他？  
……  
…………  
她喜欢他！  
这一发现多么美妙！男人被这一串自顾自的想法惊得猛然中断了弹奏！最后的余音却在空旷的四周如同魔鬼尖锐地狞笑一般回响着。  
“爱情……爱情！”  
他颇有些神经质一般的反复念叨着这个词儿，就仿佛这个单词是一个什么了不起的魔咒似得——他正值二十八九岁，逐步走向一个男人最为活力和巅峰的年纪，却因为他的脸而不得不只能苟活于地底，于是音乐与艺术组成了他的世界，那是他全部的激情，是他的生命与灵魂。  
但克里斯汀不同，少女显然不同以往，岁月开始将她慢慢地催熟，她的容貌愈渐夺目，掩藏在衣裙下的肉体也日益丰盛，这是一种隐秘而微妙的变化——曾经他对此无动于衷，但现在他对她的成长有了热切的期盼。

他的学生，他的天使，他的新娘，他的克莉丝！——他的克里斯汀，他的克里斯汀！  
他的——克里斯汀·戴耶小姐！

黑暗中，歌剧院的幽灵那双漂亮的金色眼睛熠熠生辉，他猛地站起了身，钢琴因为他剧烈的动作发出了轰鸣，但他此时顾不上它了——他已经走向他的房间，那里有一块被他用血红色的天鹅绒蒙起来的镜子。他一把扯下那块厚实的面料，蜡烛将他的模样忠诚地反映到了镜子上。  
而这一次，他既没有摘下自己的面具，也没有再一次砸烂它，他只是沉默的站在镜子前，最后慢慢露出了一个微笑。  
……  
埃里克坐在桌子前，望着自己刚刚写完的那一沓曲谱，他的眼神热情又专注，仿佛在凝视着他心爱的情人——最后男人在封皮上写上了这支曲子的名字——  
《PERSEPHONE》*1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1：“珀尔塞福涅”的拉丁语  
我的艺术修养也就那回事了……桶是个音乐天才可我又不是！！所以我为什么要想不开写桶的同人……（陷入沉思）  
抱着学音乐的大佬的大腿终于把这章写完了，我永远爱她！！！！！！她就是我的生命|之光我的灵魂我的音乐天使——！！！（超大声表白  
对了一下时间线和年龄之类的在我认识和喜欢的音乐家里挑了两个嗯www


	21. 拥抱

“克莉丝。”  
在同样的一天课程的结束后，她的导师头一次的叫住了她。  
正安静地站在原地等着自己歌者先离开的年轻吸血鬼在听到后诧异的抬起了头。

老实讲，克里斯汀有些惊讶，但这惊讶转瞬即逝，喜悦向她招了招手。金发的女郎笑了起来，声音是有些掩饰不住的快乐：“是的，天使！您是有什么想对我说嘛？”她有些不自觉地带着撒娇的姿态拖着嗓音甜蜜地说道。  
“噢，是的，我的孩子……”属于音乐天使的声音迟疑的停顿了一下，克里斯汀耐心地站在中央等待着他的再次开口——幸运的是，这次并没有很久，站在墙里面的男人像是下定了决心一般，开口说道：“亲爱的克莉丝，要知道我也教导了你这么些年，你一直是一个虔诚善良的好孩子。音乐天使决定赐予你奖赏——是的，我亲爱的，你的愿望实现了！”

“我可以见他了！”  
梅格发誓，她从未见过自己的好友这么开心过！她的笑容甜蜜极了，带着一些前所未有的羞涩，两颊泛起了漂亮的绯红色，眼睛里是她从未见过的光！  
“谁？”黑发的女孩儿趴在床上抬头望向自己的漂亮朋友，下意识的将手里还捏着自己编织到一半的蕾丝飞快的藏到怀里。在听到了最为亲密的女伴几乎掩饰不住喜悦与期待的语气，她不经眨了眨眼睛，颇有些兴奋地问道，“喔，亲爱的，你说的是谁？”  
“梅格。”克里斯汀没有忽视掉好友的小动作，但她并不在意，而是继续声音柔软地喊着女友的名字，“我就要见到他啦！梅格。”她的眼睛里闪耀着星光，她试图压低自己的嗓音，但努力了几次都失败了后，她也不再尝试了——克里斯汀仔细的关好了门，转过身兴奋地叫道：“他答应我了，梅格！他就要来见我了！我终于可以看到他啦！你不为我高兴一下吗，亲爱的？”  
女孩儿轻快地小跑几步扑上了好友的床，她抱住柔软的枕头翻了个身，将脸埋了进去，躲避开了身边梅格兴致勃勃的目光和不停的好奇询问。  
在小梅格叽叽喳喳兴奋地提问声中，小少女闷闷地声音从枕头中传了出来：“是我的……”她嘟囔着把剩下几个字又咽了回去，紧接着小姑娘从枕头中抬起了头，趁着朋友还沉浸在“克里斯汀有了心上人我居然不知道！”的震惊中没反应过来的时候，趁机反问了一句：“好啦不要再说我了，甜心——让我们来说一下那位总来看你的芭蕾舞演出的那位巴尔布查克先生吧！——他送了那么多次的花儿，是打算什么时候向你提出约会的请求呢？”她笑眯眯的看着女伴浅褐色的小脸儿慢慢地爬上了红晕。

她在和梅格约定好了不要让吉里夫人发现她偷偷溜出去，黑头发的小少女拍着胸脯向她保证除了她没有第二个人会知道她今晚上并不在歌剧院里，“不过，克里斯汀，你一定得在天亮前回来呀，而且……”梅格 吉里犹豫着说道。  
“喔，亲爱的。”克里斯汀抱住了她，“放心吧，梅格，我们只是一起去散散步——你要知道，他可一直是一位害羞的绅士呢！”

于是在梅格的掩护下，克里斯汀在这晚的演出结束后顺利的脱离所有人的视线，临近午夜的歌剧院空无一人，只有侧门广场上的喷泉发出“哗啦——哗啦——”的水声，金发的芭蕾舞女演员身上依然穿着那件丝绸绉褶的演出服，头上的发带是她褐肤女友的前两天新做的那条——那是给克里斯汀的生日礼物，只不过现在送出去的时间提前了而已——特意挑了和克里斯汀眼睛如出一辙的面料与丝线绣成暗纹，心灵手巧的女伴甚至为了克里斯汀这次与心上人的约会——“才不是约会，梅格——我们只是去散散步而已。”克里斯汀在旁边无力地纠正道——编了时下最时髦的新花边添加上去。  
小姑娘雀跃地快步走着，苦与甜交织的气味在她的周身漂浮着。如同看不见的路标，牵引着她沿着他走过的路，一步步地走向他们约定的地方，也一步步走向他。

个子高挑的男人站在喷泉前，他的身形掩藏在长长的黑色斗篷下，戴着高礼帽，脸上似乎带着什么东西，但他的大半张脸隐藏在阴影里而看不太真切，微微扬起的头似乎在仔细欣赏喷泉里的雕塑。

整个世界都安静了下来，只剩下喷泉的水花下落发出倾泻的响声，水面泛出波光，印进他金色的眼里。

他的克里斯汀应该快来了吧？拿着玫瑰花的那只手在斗篷下握紧又猛地放松，他有些莫名的紧张与不知所措起来：不不不，这根不是个好主意——他应该有一个更加合适的时机、更加万全与体面的准备，而不是像现在这样，——上帝！几乎算得上是冲动的许诺——她还没有做好面对他的准备，他还没有做好面对她的准备！噢，老天……  
但这似乎也没有什么。手中的玫瑰花似乎提醒了他——它新鲜，娇艳，半开欲绽——她得习惯——她迟早要面对他的！对，对！没错！想到这里，他抬起手触碰了一下脸上的面具，就仿佛是在确认它还在原地似得。他还有面具！他想，克里斯汀会习惯的，等到了那一天，等到了那一天……  
等到了……

“Maître！”*1

熟悉的声音从旁边传来，少女的声音温柔甜蜜，像蜂蜜、像砂糖、像一切他所能想到的美好的东西。他本能的向声音的方向转过身，迎接到的是扑进他怀中的少女柔软馨香的身体。  
他被女孩儿的冲撞不自觉地向后退了一步，但很快又稳住了身体，如果这时候少女抬头看，一定会发现男人没有遮住的那部分脸上震惊无措的表情，他的双臂甚至有些僵直地举着——但很可惜克里斯汀没有看到，少女只是又将自己的脑袋往他的怀里埋了埋，蹭着脑袋又撒娇般的喊了一声“音乐天使”。  
这个有着灿金色眼睛的男人很快就反映了过来——他收拢住了双臂，将他的金发女郎紧紧抱住。他能感受到女孩儿温凉的体温浸过薄薄的丝绸向他袭来，而他那身价格不菲的衣服毫无抵抗之力；他将脸靠近了少女的鬈发——他能感受到他手下少女柔软的肩膀，他能嗅到她发里隐隐的玫瑰味儿与身上可可粉的香甜。

她真实存在在他的怀中。  
他真实存在在她的眼里。

她拥抱了她的天使。  
他的天使拥抱了他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1：导师  
法语部分老规矩谷歌翻译  
\------------------------------------------  
emmmm这章卡到现在真的太难受了……  
预估失败大概下章掉马2333  
我的小克是一只主动的小克，珍惜现在还会主动和撒娇的C吧2333333333  
说起来又有新的鱼面糖吃了大概又有那么点动力继续写了wwww


	22. 他们之间的相处

克里斯汀坐在床尾，两手撑在柔软的被子上，笔直的双腿微微前后晃着，她眼神专注的盯着自己前方的梳妆桌。  
那里有一只漂亮的玻璃花瓶，里面插着一小束玫瑰花，似乎收到的时间不一样——有的仿佛才刚刚摘下，新鲜欲滴；而有些似乎快要枯萎了，花苞呈现出缺水的褶皱，深红色花瓣的边缘甚至已经卷起了枯黄——但它们的枝干都被修剪得干干净净，而曾经每一枝上都被细心地扎成漂亮的蝴蝶结的黑色丝带，也早已被少女取下，有的保留着蝴蝶结的样子，散开的也被小姑娘整整齐齐的叠起来，一起放在花瓶边上的那个上了小锁的、精致的珐琅首饰盒中。  
“一、二、三……十六、十七、十八！”小姑娘伸出手指在空气中一点一点地数着，从一数到十八，再又一次从头数到尾，枯燥无味的数数游戏少女却不厌其烦的数了一次又一次——那是瓶中玫瑰花的数量——这将近两个月来，他俩会在每一个晚上见面。就在歌剧院外面的湖畔边，在湖边的绿茵道上，金发的、妍丽秀美的少女身上披着对她而言有些过长的黑天鹅绒披风，挽着身边高挑的男人。男人穿着整齐考究的三件套，脖子上的领结却系的不那么规整，他戴着礼帽，手上还拿着手杖，脸却掩藏在阴影下看不清晰。——这位不知名的天使在少女的每一次演出的晚上，都会送给她一枝被除掉了刺的，扎了漂亮蝴蝶结的玫瑰花。

他们的关系愈发的亲近了起来，并且在少女有意无意的试探中，在年长者几乎算得上是默许的态度下，这份亲近的关系很快就发酵浓稠，变得朦胧暧昧了起来。  
具体的表现就在于，小姑娘在一次又一次得寸进尺的试探和偷偷摸摸——或者说是她故意为之的在能让人发现的自以为隐蔽里——的跟踪下，逐渐的摸索和探寻到了歌剧院地下室第三层的被紧锁铁门，小姑娘握着栏杆摇了摇，锁撞击在门栓上的声音在寂静的地下室发出刺耳的“哐当”声，直接把锁拽开的话不仅会让别人发现再往下的秘密，也会让她那位奇特的天使生气并怀疑，他一定会开始调查这究竟是怎么一回事——然后她的秘密就会被发现——不！她冒不起这个险，她跟本没想过——她迟早会告诉他，但绝不是因为这样狼狈的原因！——被这样发现自己早已不是人类的事实！于是她放弃了这里，不久后，克里斯汀就发现了五号包厢里那扇暗门。  
其实她应该早就能发现这里，小姑娘站在五号包厢里撇着嘴想到，实在是太明显了——如果不是最开始怕她的导师生气，吉里夫人也一直严词警告过她和梅格没事不要随便进到包厢——尤其是她一直领座的五号包厢里——她应该在早就能溜进来，暗道里的风透过空心的墙板发出极其细微的啸声，歌唱家的气味在这里最为明显不过——可见这就是他平时最爱出入与观赏歌剧的地方。  
期间的过程就让我们省略过去吧，总之就如同我们上面所说的那样，他们的关系随着小少女的主动下与男人的默许中愈发亲近且紧密起来。

“导师！”  
地下河安静又平缓的流动着，歌剧院的幽灵刚刚走下船，他就听见了女孩儿活泼的嗓音远远的从上方传来，紧接着是一阵急促的奔跑声，鞋跟敲击在石板台阶上发出清脆的声响，如同森林里活泼矫健的小鹿，蹦蹦跳跳地踏着石头渡过急湍的溪流。  
他站在楼梯前，没过一会，少女的模样就从楼梯的螺旋里出现了，她穿着粉色的洋装和棕色的小皮靴，浓密的鬈发哪怕被高高束起也像是披散在身后，一绺一绺打着细卷的长发随着她的速度上下跳跃着。这名充满了活力和青春的少女在楼梯拐过弯后余光就看到了她那站在楼梯下方的，一身漆黑几乎快与周围融为一体的“音乐天使”。  
她看到了他，于是小姑娘的眼睛立刻弯了起来，笑眯眯地一步两步，然后一跃而下扑进了他的怀中。  
“埃里克！”小姑娘搂住他的脖子，将腿缠在他的腰上——这是一种非常不淑女也不得体的姿势，但她才不在乎呢！克里斯汀笑眯眯地喊着她亲爱的导师的名字，然后一个甜蜜蜜的吻落在了男人没有面具覆盖的那半边脸的唇角上。  
“您应该多注意一下您的安全，小姐。“带着面具的男人皱着眉头看着克里斯汀的眼睛说道，他的语气听起来似乎很平静，但克里斯汀依然从他托紧和拥抱住她的双臂和那双金眼睛里感到了他的恼火与担忧——听听，他已经很久没有这样对她用敬语说话啦。  
“如果我没有接住您，小姐。”安静的地底，埃里克看着克里斯汀，怀中的少女挽着他的脖子，微微仰头无辜讨好地朝着他笑——金发女郎明亮美丽的蓝色眼睛在黑暗的地下河和墙上昏暗油灯的光线下看起来幽深了很多，似乎还微微泛出了神秘的墨绿，像是深邃无尽的深海，平静下隐藏着未知却极具诱惑的秘密，它们吸引着、它们漩涡着——他眯了眯眼睛：“如果我没有接住您，您可能会因此摔断您的脖子，克里斯汀。”  
“可是您接住了我啊，先生！”少女紧了紧她搂住年长者脖子的胳膊，笑眯眯地弯着眼睛，用自己白净的小脸和毛茸茸的额发撒娇讨好般的磨蹭着埃里克那堪称英俊的半张脸。  
没有谁会比她更了解她的监护人了——小姑娘心里喜滋滋地想着：看吧，他已经不再生气啦！  
埃里克的确已经不在生气了——他因为恼火而微微抿起的嘴使得面部线条有些冷硬又不近人情，而现在，因为怀中的少女一阵撒娇安慰已经柔和了下来。这个戴着半边面具，拥有金色虹膜的男人无奈又宠爱地看着他的克里斯汀，最后他轻微地叹了口气，将一个珍惜的吻轻轻地印在了她的额头上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 果然还是甜甜的日常写的我很开心qwq虽然写一行卡三天（


	23. 梦

这就是一场荒诞的梦。

克里斯汀踮了踮脚，又提了提裙摆——现在她的身上穿着《茶花女》第二幕第二场的那条漂亮繁复的白色克里诺林裙——她曾看到过卡洛塔的身上看到过它，雪白的、高贵的、美丽又充满着圣洁，勾勒出卡洛塔那会尚且还称得上是纤细的腰，珠宝点缀在裙摆上闪闪发亮着。她在后台的时候梅格还悄悄对她讲，说着她究竟有多喜欢这件戏服，希望有哪一天她能穿上它——克里斯汀的身上就穿着梅格希望穿着的那条裙子。  
而现在，她穿着华丽的戏服，头发被规矩的盘起，打扮的仿佛下一秒就要出席什么宴会一般的，站在一片幽深茂密的森林里。  
还没来得及思考，不知从何处传来的钢琴声，紧接着有奇妙的音符凭空出现，它们踩着旋律的节拍从小径中飞出，它们绕着克里斯汀飞舞着；没过一会儿，一只小地精抱着一根树枝蹦蹦跳跳的来到了她的脚边，等它凑近后克里斯汀才发现，那根树枝的最上面，还挂了一个小小的马灯。  
“嘿，女孩儿！不要发呆了，快过来，宴会要开始了呀——城堡里的主人可不乐意自己宴请的客人迟到！”地精用它尖细的嗓子说道。  
“宴会！迟到！”  
“城堡里的小甜饼！漂亮的故事书！”  
“有红茶和牛奶！还有甜甜的糖果！”  
“那些都是克里斯汀喜爱的东西呀！”  
周围立刻响起了叽叽喳喳的声音，不知什么时候起，她的身边围满了穿着精致的洋娃娃，还有一些小动物，他们讨论着克里斯汀喜爱的东西，声音嘈杂又细碎，金发少女不禁皱起了眉头，但似乎就在下一秒，那些声音全部消失殆尽，她才重新因为梦里美妙的世界感到快活起来，她露出了笑容，脸颊泛起了红晕。她跟着地精的指引向前走去，玩偶和动物们安静乖巧的跟在她的身边，也一蹦一跳的向前走着，空气中全都弥漫着巧克力与玫瑰甜甜的香气。

“最近歌剧院里的老鼠都去哪里了？”  
“是有什么好心人请来了捕鼠队吗？“  
餐厅里一片嗡嗡作响，梅格也拉着克里斯汀小声地探讨着这件事，“哎呀，到底是怎么回事呢……克里斯汀你觉得呢？”茶褐色的小姑娘嘴里一边塞着羊角面包一边嘟嘟囔囔地说道，顺便又往嘴里灌了杯牛奶，完全没有看到自己的金发女伴有些恍惚的神情，甚至连盘子里的坚果曲奇几乎都没动一下。  
“噢，老鼠！”珍丝夫人在厨房里朝帮佣念叨着：“没错，没错，那些该死的小东西的确似乎是消失了——这些日子里水果和肉的确没有像之前那样大量的损耗，但是！——哦见鬼！”说到这里她气愤地打了个喷嚏，用她腰上那条满是油渍的围裙搓了搓鼻子，“噢圣母玛利亚！——葡萄酒还是在减少！我就知道是哪个该下地狱的酒鬼——布凯？还是其他什么——管他呢！最好别让我逮到他！”

爱情使人盲目，她不再愿意缺席与歌者的每一场夜色下的相会。

这是一场奇异的梦。

克里斯汀穿着白色的蕾丝裙，一步一步踩着小矮人的脚印蹦跳着向前走去。玩偶的随行队伍沿着森林小路晃悠悠地走到了河边，摆渡人牵起她的手将她引上了船。女郎坐在船上，周围挤满了娃娃和动物，小姑娘在船划行至对岸的途中，像是闻到了什么，于是她好奇的探出脑袋朝着水面看去，葡萄酒微醺的气味朝她袭来——整条河流淌着的都是深红色的酒液，汩汩蜿蜒地朝远方流去，远远地，克里斯汀似乎还能听见细微的倾泻声——远处的山谷里，玛瑙色的河水在断崖处形成了瀑布。  
不只是葡萄酒做的河水，里面似乎还有着一枝枝玫瑰，偶尔还有一两个德累斯顿玩偶，它们也顺着水流飘向远方。  
天空中漂浮着巧克力组成的云朵，月光下能瞧见有小精灵们推着它们前进着，还有些在围绕着它们翩翩起舞（偶尔他们会将巧克力云朵推到克里斯汀唇边，于是小姑娘甜蜜蜜地咬下了一大口）；酒河不远处的几座礁石上，还坐着几只偶尔甩动鱼尾的德珂朵；近岸的树林里，你还能隐隐约约的看到珍珠色半透明的、在月色下翩翩起舞的林中女妖们；遥远的山崖上她似乎还能瞧见鹰身的塞壬在对着月亮仰头长啸。  
少女为眼前美妙奇异的景色感到惊叹！在这里，那些她曾经听到过的、幻想过的那些传说与童话似乎成为了现实！她兴奋着，白皙的小脸红的像刚熟的苹果。  
下了船，她递给了摆渡人一枚金币作为了报酬——这是她的牧羊人朋友在她上船前给她的——之后一座精巧城堡出现在她的视野里——如果小姑娘注意看的话，她会发现这座城堡简直就像是克莱尔蒙特七塔堡的缩小省略版——但令人可惜的是她没有——小姑娘沉浸在这场梦中各式各样奇异的恩典里。在到达那城堡之前，她路过了一大片草地——不过话又说回来，梦境中的草似乎都十分的奇特——它们看起来就仿佛都被火燎过似的，草叶上呈现出不同的枯黄发黑的焦痕，连带着泥土也都是焦红发黑的，带着微微的苦味。说不上多么好闻，但和空气中甜甜的巧克力味儿混合在一起，让她似乎感受到了饥饿。  
于是小姑娘快步走过这里，城堡的大门向她敞开，门口的两位高举长矛的无头骑士驱使着战马俯身朝她行礼，克里斯汀也笑着提起裙摆朝他们回了个礼，然后继续向里面走去。  
“嘿！你们不进来吗？”  
似乎想到了什么，女孩儿回过头，朝她身后那些不知何时早已在门口停下的娃娃与动物们喊去，但娃娃和动物们哪里会说话呢？所以在娃娃们用线缝成的笑脸与动物们安静的眼神中，城堡的大门关上了。

“啊，索尔莉，你瞧见卡洛塔夫人的猫了吗？”  
“嘿，你们有谁瞧见卡洛塔夫人的那只白猫了吗？”  
“哎呀，猫要是丢了的话，卡洛塔夫人会责骂我的呀！”  
梅格拉着克里斯汀站在走廊的拐角处，看着小珍丝焦急地跑来跑去，染上了哭腔的嗓音呼唤着白猫的名字，最后抹着眼泪拉住每一个路过的人询问是否有看到过猫的踪迹。  
“喔，可怜的小家伙……”梅格咬了咬下唇，看着渐渐远去的小珍丝的背影用着颇为怜悯的声音对克里斯汀说到，接着她像是想起了什么似的，凑到了金发少女的耳边小声道：“说起来，克里斯汀，你听说了嘛？——已经快要一个月了，城里失踪了好多动物！还有，听说本来警署厅的人并不想管这件事——老天，毕竟谁会在意那些不知从哪儿来的野猫和野狗呢？但问题就在这里——听说还有一些是那些贵族老爷家的宠物，所以似乎警署厅要派人调查这件事了……克里斯汀？哦克里斯汀你在听吗？”  
黑发的女郎伸出手在女友的眼前晃了晃，皱着眉头无不担心地问道。  
“呀，梅格……”克里斯汀才像是回过神来，她伸出手轻轻握住好友柔软的手腕，将它从眼前放下，并朝女孩儿微笑起来。  
“嘿姑娘，你真的没关系吗？你最近似乎精神都不太好的样子——你瞧，你脸都白了许多，更别提……”  
“哦，梅格。”金发少女轻轻地打断了朋友絮絮叨叨地询问，微笑着摸了摸女友皱成一团的茶褐色小脸：“别担心亲爱的，我只是最近没太睡好而已，我发誓，我真的很好。”

“停下，克里斯汀，今天就到此为止——你在走神。”  
“对不起，导师……”少女停下了歌唱，低下头道歉到。  
“将近一个月以来，克里斯汀……”男人低沉美妙的声音停顿了一会，紧接着他叹了口气，声音温和了下来——现在，他不是她的导师，而是她的埃里克了。  
“或许你愿意和我讲讲。”他温柔地诱哄着，似乎意有所指道：“究竟发生了什么事，我的克莉丝？”  
“啊……”可怜的少女张了张口，她犹豫的沉默着，最后还是摇了摇头：“下次吧，埃里克——我迟早会告诉您的，我亲爱的天使！”

爱情令人疯狂，她谨遵教诲，小心翼翼的隐藏起自己的秘密，只在深夜最浓的时候汲取那一点勉强维持理智的琼浆。

这是一场甜蜜的梦。

门在身后被关上，明亮的灯火却在眼前向看不到尽头的黑暗里蔓延。  
克里斯汀好奇又惊讶的走在明亮的走廊上，这里的装潢极尽少女和梦幻，甜美与华丽的洛可可装饰随处可见，可墙壁上挂着的油画却极其的阴暗诡异、邪恶至极。  
金发的芭蕾舞女郎还没来得及细想，就被另一处的轻微细响吸引去了注意力。  
克里斯汀低下了头，她的脚边安静的躺着一颗糖果。

“克里斯汀……？”

“咦？”  
少女弯下腰捡起了它，剥开了色彩明艳的糖纸，将它放入了嘴中。  
说不上是什么东西的，似乎只是单纯的甜？带了点苦和涩、并夹杂了奇妙的泥土味。但她似乎是饿坏了，觉得这点瑕疵也无伤大雅，反而形成了独有的特色（而且她对这个泥土味似乎抱有莫名的好感）。小姑娘鼓着脸颊咀嚼着，让那个甜蜜的滋味在口腔里充分的弥漫，最后不舍的咽了下去。  
但很快那点说不上来的怅然若失就消失了，因为她的不远处，还安静的躺着一颗糖果。

“…………”

小姑娘跟在糖果的后面捡了一路，很快的，糖果们将她指引到了一扇门前，克里斯汀松开了抱着糖果们的双臂，硬质的糖块掉在地上发出里噼里啪啦的弹跳声——小姑娘舔了舔嘴，她的脸上挂着期待的笑容，她已经完全被这扇看起来富丽堂皇的、厚重的大门吸引了——于是金发的芭蕾舞女郎伸出了双臂，她推开了这扇门。

纯粹的甜与芬芳在她的味蕾上绽放，甜食的味道随处可闻。  
小姑娘脸上泛起了愉悦的潮红，她抱住眼前那块巨大的蛋糕，“啊呜”地又咬下了一大口，满脸幸福地咀嚼着。她的身边除了这个将近一人高的大蛋糕外，还有成堆的糖果、精致的点心、传统的三层塔……许许多多她叫得出名字的，她叫不出名字的，都在她的身边、她的手边，她徜徉在甜食与糖霜的世界中。  
克里斯汀“咯咯”地笑着，小少女踮着脚转着圈，圆润的胳膊划出漂亮的弧度，白色的裙角飞扬起来。她随心所欲地挑选着自己喜欢的食物。  
这是她第一次可以肆意的选择和挑剔的地方——这是她的梦，她理所当然的是这里的主宰！没有人可以拒绝她，也没有人可以质疑她，一切随着她的喜好，她就是这里至高无上的小公主！——梦境里，吸血鬼野兽般的本性暴露无遗：她将尝了一口后不合口与不喜欢的食物随意丢弃，喜欢的就大肆品尝，口腹之欲毫无节制、理智与教诲被抛却脑后。

“……噢…………”  
“………………天……！”

“克………………………………？”

似乎有什么东西过来了。  
小少女一边啃着蛋糕一边想。

“……你………………汀。”  
甜食腐化了她的脑子，“是谁呢？”她想道。谁会这样不经过她的允许随意进入她的王国？

“…………里斯……！”

似乎有哪里不对，他在说什么？她的大脑机械僵硬而迟缓的运转着。这里是她的梦境，除了传说中的梦魔——而这种生物马修说过根本不存在——没有人能够随意进入他人的梦境——包括女巫！——但似乎有人在说话，他在说什么？………………  
意识在逐渐回笼，大火灼烧过后的焦土与巧克力弥漫开的腻甜混合在一起的味道一缕缕地爬上她的鼻尖，混合在大量腥甜的气味里，独一无二又掠夺般的抢走她的注意力。  
世界退成了黑白色，克里斯汀从她怀抱的蛋糕里茫然呆滞地抬起了头，身上和脸上蹭的全是奶油，她的眼睛慢慢有了焦距，站在前面的男人成了她眼中唯一的色彩。

夜晚就要结束了，天空透出了深沉的湖蓝色，不甚清晰的光将这里划分成两岸。漆黑的男人站在即将出现的阳光下，他逆着光看不清脸上的表情，但依然能够感受到他的震惊。  
地狱与人间似乎就在这几步之间。

“………………克里斯汀！”

金发的吸血鬼终于听清了他在说什么，她的歌唱家在不敢置信地、喃喃地念着她的名字。  
“上帝啊，……………………克里斯汀……。”  
他小声嘟囔着，语气复杂至极，但显然克里斯汀现在没有思维去辨别——

“……啊……………………”  
克里斯汀发出了有些嘶哑的、毫无意义的气音。  
是她的歌唱家啊……她迟钝的想着。

金发的小姑娘在这条小巷的阴影里，她光着脚跪坐在地上，怀中的人因为她的逐渐松手而摔倒了地上，光的交界线印出了这个倒在地上的男人惊恐的神色与已经死亡的苍白的脸；小少女白色的睡裙已经看不出了原来的样子——大片大片都是已经干涸发深的血迹，包括她的脸上、她还没收回的獠牙、甚至是她之前漂亮顺滑的发丝上；在她的身后，曾经是这些乞丐、妓女、流氓和流浪动物们的乐园，而现在这里只是她布满猩红色食物的屠宰厂。

城市上空湛蓝的晨曦慢慢染上了橘红，远远地还能听到似乎有码头开工的吆喝声，工厂的电铃声，马车的声音……太阳出来了，整个巴黎开始苏醒。

梦醒了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E：……开始思考自己好不好喝（陷入沉思.jpg  
++++++++++++++++++  
掉马了掉马了！！终于掉马了orz（我太难了.jpg  
==================  
2019.8.23，添加与修改


	24. “绞死她！——或者砍下她的头！”

巴黎的清晨飞过白鸽。

在克里斯汀亲生的父亲还活着的时候，那会儿他们正流浪到巴黎，她的父亲在巴黎歌剧院兼任小提琴手，有时候他会考虑在工作的时间里带上克里斯汀。他在乐池下方拉奏着，真正意义上年幼的克里斯汀站在幕布后小心翼翼地朝舞台上偷看。  
舞台上，年老的浮士德正高声诉说着他渴求的快乐。

“我渴望青春！”衰老的博士对魔鬼说道：“给我恋人的快乐！给我爱抚，给我激情！给我本能的欲望，还有心灵和感官上的放荡！炙热的青春，我想要你的情欲！给我痴迷，给我喜悦！我想要情妇！我渴望欢愉！”  
幼小的克里斯汀听不太明白具体含义，但她觉得浮士德所期望的梦想太多了，“如果我可以只要许愿就能实现一个愿望！”小女孩儿暗暗想道：“如果我可以实现一个愿望，我只希望能够去再见一次我的那位在地下室居住的新朋友——我想和他一起在外面玩儿，去山坡上，去花园里，去阳光下！”

有宗教意味的交响曲被庄严神圣地奏响。  
她的大脑和思维空白腐朽，枷锁与镣铐在逐渐缩紧。她眼睁睁看着黑色的青年一步步慢慢朝她走来，于是她低下了头，死死地盯着那双干净的牛津鞋踩在满是泥泞与血液的肮脏地面，坚硬的鞋跟敲击在地上，就仿佛世界与秩序在逐渐分崩离析，迈向毁灭和崩塌。

“玛格丽特每晚也来这儿祷告，现在让我看看，快来让我看看！它们可会凋谢吗？不！撒旦，我可要嘲笑你们了！”  
舞台上，年轻俊美的贵族小伙儿拿着想要送给心爱女孩儿的玫瑰花束，深情地诉说着自己满腔的爱意。“我所信任的是你们，请为我讲话，愿她知道被唤起的情感，不安的心没泄露一个字！如果爱情令她惊恐，愿花儿在她唇上至少留下一个温柔的吻！”  
“克里斯汀？你不和我们一起回去吗？”  
金发的小女孩儿摇了摇头——她的目光依然长久地注视着舞台上。  
“献给您玫瑰，先生！”  
在那天的上课前，克里斯汀抢在她的音乐老师开口前说到，带着当时她也说不出来的某种未知的情绪，年幼的女孩儿雀跃地上前将手里的一小束玫瑰放在了身旁的彩窗前，然后装作若无其事的样子用往常无二般的甜美微笑来掩饰住紧张忐忑的内心——从背在身后紧紧相绞到连玫瑰都褪去颜色，露出无机质般的惨白的手指中可以窥得一角。  
课程如同寻常般的进行着，在墙面夹层中的男人和坐在祈祷室窗台上的女郎都像是遗忘了之前那个小小的、关于玫瑰花的插曲。  
在课程结束之后，这位神秘的导师才慢慢通过机关从墙后走出来，他弯下腰拾起被放在窗台前的一小束玫瑰花，神情是连他自己都不曾注意过的柔和。  
一门之隔的房间外，是抵门站着，用手捂住半张脸只露出眼睛弯成月牙儿形状、笑容快乐的小女孩儿。

——“你已进入梦境，还是你没有听清？”梅菲斯特用他那古怪的腔调狡黠地耻笑道。  
世界颠倒了过来，仿佛一切都乱了套，瞧瞧吧——他越一步步靠近她，内心就越发毫无波澜的想到，甚至已经从心底开始发出嗤笑——瞧瞧吧！这简直就是命运女神可笑的玩弄！  
——“噢，加德琳娜啊！亲爱的，你听不到吗？这脚步声！你的情郎正声声呼唤着你，给他以深情!”魔鬼嘲笑着玛格丽特：“哈哈哈哈！哈哈哈哈！”  
黑暗中的幽灵站在了阳光下，而他本该纯洁的天使却浑身沾满了血肉，如同从地狱爬出的魔鬼。  
——长笛吹出奇诡的音符，小提琴拉奏出荒腔走板的曲调，“不要敞开心扉，我的美人儿！直到婚姻的那一时刻！不要敞开心扉，我的美人儿！除非你的手指上戴有一枚戒指！”  
不……别……不，请不要看她……！求您了，行行好，别看着她……！哦上帝啊……  
——恶魔压低他本来尖细的嗓音古里古怪地询问道：“我爱慕的加德琳娜呀，为什么拒绝？”他乜斜着眼瞧着浮士德，咧开嘴露出锯齿的牙与可怖的笑容，“给我爱！给我爱！你的情郎在恳求你给予他一个甜蜜的吻哩！”  
克里斯汀脸色惨白地看着不远处的，她的导师，她的歌唱家——  
——“相爱着的恋人们，就是这样互相欺骗！简直笑柄！”  
他停站在了她的面前，居高临下地望着她。  
——“你的情人正在呼唤你的内心信任着他！你的情人正在呼唤你的内心信任着他！”  
阴影笼罩住她，断头台上的利刃即将落下，死刑快要来了。  
——“哈哈哈哈，哈哈哈哈！哈哈哈哈，哈哈哈哈！”魔鬼嚎叫着发出尖锐的笑声！

埃里克停下了脚步，面无表情地低下头看着仰着头望着他的，他的学生，他的克里斯汀。  
他的心情复杂极了，甚至还带着那么一丝可耻的庆幸与隐秘的兴奋感！他心爱的学生、他纯洁的天使、他……  
她和他一样，都是见不得光的，在阴影中苟活着的怪物与鬼魂！  
“克里斯汀——哦，我的克里斯汀……”他念叨着她的名字。

“仔细听我说！玛格丽特。”濒死的瓦伦丁难过地看着他哭泣着的妹妹，握住她伸来的双手，“那要来的一定会在确定的时刻到来，死神就快到来了！悲惨的命运啊，想逃也逃不掉！”  
“而你！陷入了罪恶的歧途，染红了圣洁的手，为了享受片刻的欢愉，你已经拒绝所有责任与德行！然而你竟胆敢满身罪污，戴着被你羞辱了的十字架？”他急促着呼吸，扯下她脖子上小小的银质十字架又嫌恶般地用力推开握着的她的手；看着他那已经种下禁果的妹子，即像是他推开的力道过大的原因，也像是承受不住他的话语一般捂住脸痛苦后退着。身中要害命不久矣的兄长愤恨地斥责道：“悔恨伴随你的步伐，时刻终于到来！走开罢！身负这罪恶的玛格丽特！已经太迟了，后悔也没有了用！”  
“即使上帝宽恕你！”  
“即使上帝宽恕我……”克里斯汀睁着茫然又绝望的眼睛看着她的老师喃喃地小声念出这句歌词，年轻的军官在她的脑海里愤怒地高声咒骂着，“在这大地上背负着罪恶，接受惩罚，直到死去！直到死去！世人也会诅咒你！”  
“克里斯汀……”  
“噢！恐怖！噢！渎神！”  
脑海中与现实里两个截然不同分贝的声音奇妙地融合在了一起——他们的距离已经非常近了，近到克里斯汀微微抬起胳膊就能抓住他羊毛风衣的下摆，近到埃里克看见了她眼睛中自己的模样和少女领子上有那么小小的一块没有被血侵染的一点白色。  
“玛格丽特，……”  
他的气息完完全全的将她包围，她伸长了柔软的脖颈，将头置于绞刑架上，套锁勒紧了她金色的长发。  
“克里斯汀，……”她看见她的歌者的嘴张张合合的似乎是在对她说些什么，但金发的吸血鬼显然什么都听不见了——她那远超人类的听觉里此刻全部只剩下刺耳的白噪音——她已陷入了身份暴露后的，最大最痛苦的绝望中。  
“被诅咒吧！我诅咒你……！”  
行刑者抽出了别在腰上的小刀举起了手，阳光在锋利的刀刃上反射出惨白的光。  
“你注定死于悲惨和痛苦中！”  
“我注定死于悲惨和痛苦中……”  
米迦勒的号角被吹响，魔鬼的审判开始了！握着刀的手利索的落下，绳索就要被切断！  
戴着面具有着金色眼睛的面孔清晰地倒映在她的眼底。  
“我死在你的手中！如士兵倒下！”  
“我死在你的手中……”  
克里斯汀闭上了沽蓝的眼睛。  
“……如猜忌的普赛克。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 祝大家圣诞快乐吖！wwww
> 
> 这里从C的视角来说是这个样子，实际上从E那边看完全不是呢233333  
P.S.咕了这么久终于摸出来了emmm（我错了下次还敢（？  
P.P.S.（而且说真的咕的有点久我上下有那么点衔接不上dbq！！！！！后面我再修修看QWQ）  
\------------------------------------------------  
这里的歌剧选段全部出自古诺的《浮士德》以及柏辽兹的《浮士德的惩罚》，歌词选用了我比较喜欢的版本和部分自我润色？  
老实讲最后那两段不知道会不会看的有点乱qaq但我真的想这么表达不知道你们能不能get到我的想法对不起我太菜了1551  
（可能后面需要这样表达的地方还有好几章我在努力努力QAQ）
> 
> emmmmm话再说回来，最后那里我一下想不到该用哪个隐喻，然后想想十九世纪那会印度或者中南美神话应该也有传过去叭我再好好想想这里该用哪种隐喻比较好orz主要是因为浮士德所以感觉还是偏向希腊罗马比较好但一下子完全想不起来我果然还是书读少了orz  
改了新的比喻但与其说是普赛克不如说成厄洛斯，但又想了想后面的剧情还是老实的普赛克（（
> 
> ==========================================  
总之其他bug的话我晚点再康康！  
再次祝大家圣诞快乐~！  
=========================  
2020.3.4，部分修改


End file.
